


Homemade Cookies and Love Starved Murderers

by BrunetteMarionette



Category: Con Air (1997)
Genre: Aggression, Character Death, Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Inspired by a Movie, Minor Character Death, Obsession, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Police, Prison, Relationship(s), Serial Killers, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2018-05-15 18:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 25
Words: 36,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5794690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrunetteMarionette/pseuds/BrunetteMarionette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Virus:<br/>  - A Virus is small infectious agent that replicates inside the living cells of other organisms. <br/>  - Viruses can infect all types of life forms, from animals and Humans.</p><p>  So when the wardens daughter 5 year old Nicole stumbles upon Cyrus the Virus she somehow manages to worm her way into his cold heart but as she gets older she soon becomes his obsession. Could she be a cure to the virus? or will little red riding hood succumb to the big bad wolf.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Cyrus The Virus

A little pitter patter of feet could be heard in the usually deserted halls of San Quentin State Prison, a tiny sob here and there could be heard too. In one of the cells one of the most deadliest men sat, Cyrus Grissom AKA Cyrus the Virus, that's what they called him on the fact that he killed more men than cancer. 

He sat up in his bed wondering where that crying was coming from, he calmly walked to the door of his cell and saw a strange sight he thought he would never see in a prison. The sight was one of a tiny girl running with tears running down her face, now said girl was dressed very ironically for being in a prison she was wearing a red dress and cape holding a wicker basket, Cyrus smirked to himself being reminded of little red riding hood. The little girl stopped near his door and looked up at him with big doe eyes, Cyrus just looked back unable to think of something to say back to the girl all he could think was the girl was unusually pretty for such a young person and that could be dangerous in this place

"Hi mister" Cyrus looked down again to see the girl had stopped crying now but was still staring up at him, he bent down to the girls level so she didn't have to strain her neck. Now Cyrus was definitely known for being a dangerous man but there was something different about this girl.

"What are you doing here?" he asked the girl bluntly he was never one to beat around the bush even with a child. The girl started sobbing again before trying to talk but Cyrus couldn't understand what she was trying to say "Whoa how about you stop crying and talk normally" Being a 20 year old man Cyrus was definitely happy that he wasn't going to have kids especially if this is all they do. 

The little girl wiped her tears with the hand that wasn't holding the basket and hiccuped a bit before turning back to the man behind the glass door " I came to visit my daddy in work, I brought his some cookies me and mommy made but he was being mean to someone in his office and I got scared and ran" the girls eyes started to glass over again but she didn't want to cry because the man wouldn't be able to know what she was saying, Cyrus stood and thought over what she had just told him, he dad worked in an office here but the only person who has an office in the entire prison has to be... Cyrus began to smirk like a Cheshire cat.

"Sweetie" he began in a false nice tone "Who's your daddy" the little girl looked confused as if Cyrus should know who her daddy was "My daddy's name is Thomas". Cyrus couldn't believe his luck when the girl had confirmed that her father was the warden, he was bored of this place he had escaped so many times, caused riots and killed a couple of his fellow inmates so when this little girl literally ran into his life it was like a gift had landed straight into his lap, He couldn't think of a better place to hurt the warden then his heart. Cyrus looked at the little girl who had gone quiet and thought of the endless possibilities of things he could do to destroy the warden but those thoughts vanished when he felt something being pushed into his hand, he looked down to see the little girl had given him the cookies she has made for her father he smiled a little for the innocent gesture was the nicest one he had seen for a while.

"What's your name kid?" He asked her biting the cookie she had given him seeing her doing the same with one from her basket. She looked up into his dark brown eyes "My names Nicole, what's yours?" Nicole asked innocently obviously not knowing who he was. Cyrus chuckled a little at Nicole's naivety "Cyrus" Nicole cocked her head to the side and puckered her lips in thought before nodding " I like it" The duo sat there eating their cookies in silence before they both heard a woman screaming Nicole's name and very loud footsteps, Nicole jumped up and gave Cyrus the rest of cookies and brushing the crumbs of her new red dress "I have to go now Mister Cyrus but I'll be back again" before Cyrus could say anything Nicole had run off in the direction of her mom and the group of guards who had obviously been sent to find her.

"Nicole Elsie Monroe don't you run off like that again, don't you know what type of bad people live here" The overly blonde woman grabbed her daughters hand and roughly dragged her down the hall whilst the warden shouted at her for running away, Cyrus didn't like that, not one bit Nicole went back to see Mister Cyrus whenever she could and she always brought him a cookie and asked him why her mommy said he was a bad man Cyrus didn't have an answer for this but it seems like Nicole had already made her mind up that he 'wasn't really a bad man' and that he was 'just playing around' Cyrus couldn't deny that he had developed a soft spot for the little girl who ran straight into his life. He couldn't help but like her little visits he was surprised but how smart and witty the girl was, some of the things she asks him or says to him would get her killed if she were anybody else but she wasn't anybody else she was her.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon Nicole stopped visiting because she had to go to school but she would bring him back pictures and paintings that she had done, he hid them in a hole in the wall so no one would find them. Cyrus was surprised that her father or any of the guards had figured out that she was missing or that fact that she was roaming the halls of a prison, a few of the other prisoners had noticed that she visits him but never says anything from fear of him although Nicole has made a friend in Nathan AKA Diamond Dog it seems that she has managed to worm her way into his heart too.

Nathan's and Cyrus's cells were opposite one another's so whenever Nicole visited she could see them both, she still didn't understand why her mommy told her to stay away from them because they're bad people, they didn't seem bad and they were always nice to her, Nathan always calls her baby girl and Cyrus calls her sweetheart she likes it, it makes her happy.

Nicole had just finished her visit with Cyrus and Nathan she had given them both finger painting she had done in school today "See you next week baby girl" Nathan said to her, she was the only child he could tolerate without thinking of killing her, Nicole smiled brightly waving to both men and ran down the hall but stopped dead when she remembered something, she ran back to Cyrus's cell and put the biggest cookie she had made him yet through the hole in the door "Happy Birthday Cyrus" and ran off again. Cyrus looked down to the cookie, double chocolate chip his favourite, it had been a while since anyone had wished him a happy birthday he wondered how she could have known it was his birthday "She's a clever girl that one" Nathan told him lying down on his dirty cot, Cyrus just nodded his head and thought about Nicole and the poisonous environment she was being brought up in, he had to do something to help her.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A now 14 year old Nicole is running down the hall towards Cyrus's cell just like she had 9 years ago, she hadn't changed much just grown in height. Nicole reached a now 29 year old Cyrus's cell who was calmly reading a book until the girl he had seen grow up into a teenager slam on his glass door sobbing, he was brought back to the memory of how they first met. 

"What's happened" he asked roughly hoping that no one had hurt her, she slipped down the side of the wall and sat next to his door her head in her hands.

"They're getting a divorce and mom got custody of me" Cyrus didn't understand why this would make her cry so much so he sat with this back to the wall just as she was sat, Nathan was in the visiting room, he usually deals with her crying but he wasn't here and Cyrus didn't know how to deal with crying girls. " Don't worry about it most parents split up" Cyrus said thinking about his own parents but that didn't last long before he killed them both. Nicole stood up and slammed her hands on the glass of his door, Cyrus had never seen so much rage from her before it looks wrong on her beautiful face.

"My mom is moving us to Alabama, I'm never going to see you again" Cyrus was quiet, he couldn't imagine a life without her in it. "We're leaving tomorrow morning" Nicole looked at Nathan's cell and saw he was missing "Tell Nathan I said goodbye" Nicole looked at Cyrus who was now on his feet looking angry and took a chocolate chip cookie out of her pocket, she quickly put it through the hole in his door "I'm Sorry" and ran back to her dad's office. 

Her dad wasn't in his office so she sat at his desk and waited for him, a box on his desk caught her eye 'Prisoner Mail' she smiled and looked up the address to send letters to and decided that this wouldn't be the last time she spoke to Cyrus or Nathan. Determined she logged on to her dads computer and found the number for both Cyrus and Nathan and wrote them down before her dad came back, she logged off the computer just as her dad walked into the room looking sad he shut the door behind him and looked up to see Nicole sitting in his chair he rushed forward and grabbed his only child into a hug "I'm sorry princess" Nicole just shrugged her shoulders, she was a daddy's girl at heart but was angry he didn't fight hard enough for her. "You can come visit me whenever you like" Nicole snorted he never noticed when she was here anyway, he couldn't run a prison and be a dad he never noticed the times she had slipped away to talk to Nathan and Cyrus and she had been doing it for 9 years "I'm not angry at you daddy, I'm just disappointed. You let me down" Nicole kissed her father on the cheek and walked out of his office wondering if she'd ever be back.

Weeks later Cyrus had received something he had never had before in all of the years of being in prison, a letter, he opened the letter and a cookie fell out with a note on it "I'll never forget you!" he laughed what a sneaky girl! Inside the envelope was an address, her address, the letter was signed from Cookie Monster. Cyrus couldn't believe she had managed to pull something like this off, he would be able to keep tabs on her through her letter and isolate her so she would always be his, Cyrus had planned this for years he believed for her to become his he would have to turn her against her family not that it would be hard to do, over the years of writing to her Cyrus had become obsessed with her and when her letters stopped a year later he became so fixated on getting her back he tried to escape so he could track her down but the longer time grew the more heinous Cyrus became.


	2. 3 Years Later

Thomas Monroe sighed running a hand through his premature greying hair, the stress of being the warden was getting to him he was ageing more everyday and now his only daughter was coming to visit him, he knows he should be excited but really he was nervous to see her he knew he had lost a lot of time with her and he would never forgive himself for that.

Thomas sat at his desk and looked at the only photo he has of her on his desk she was 5 in this picture it was taken the day she had gone missing in the prison the day he thought he had lost her.

She was wearing a red dress and cap she wanted to look like the little red riding hood it as her favourite story as her mother had told him, Thomas laughed bitterly he didn't even know his daughters favourite story what kind of father was he?

A knock at the door brought Thomas out of his thoughts and he quickly placed the photograph on the desk and straightened up “Come in” he boomed in his authoritative voice and in stepped Craig one of the guards on duty.

“Sir, We have Cyrus he as you asked” Thomas nodded quickly remembering that he had scheduled an appointment with the resident 'virus' “bring him in” the guard scuttled out of the door shaking he was obviously new around here. 

Thomas sat at his desk patiently Cyrus Grissom always which buttons to press and Thomas couldn't afford to loose his temper today.

Two guards walked back through the door accompanied by the 6 foot bald evil being that is Cyrus Grissom, the guards sit Cyrus in the seat and sat by the door “Mr Grissom” Thomas acknowledges politely causing Cyrus to throw his head back laughing“no need to be false Tommy boy we all know who you really are” Cyrus exclaimed cheekily his eyes roaming the office.

Thomas gritted his teeth “Cyrus we have received a letter from the super maximum prison, Holman Correctional Facility in Alabama, they have agreed to house you there until...” Thomas looked up at Cyrus who did not look interested in any way but had his eyes trained on the desk more specifically the picture of Nicole a bead of sweat appeared on Thomas's face when Cyrus carefully picked up the picture “That's my daughter Nicole, She's coming to visit soon”

Thomas told the bald man not feeling as authoritative as he had before now the virus had seen the picture of his only child Thomas quickly took the photograph away and put it in the desk causing Cyrus to laugh again “Well well if it isn't Little Red” Cyrus drawled causing shivers to go up Thomas's spine.

–  
Cyrus smirked as he watched the warden visibly shiver probably at the thought of his precious baby anywhere near him. “How do you know her?” Thomas asked an octave above a whisper leaning forward as Cyrus leaned back in his chair smirking.

“12 years ago little red was found roaming the halls lucky for you all the big bad wolves were locked away” Cyrus told the warden darkly he never would have hurt Nicole but her father didn't need to know that. 

The warden shot up and cleared his throat Cyrus looked at him amused as the warden straighten his tie and walked over to the guards Cyrus leant back on his chair causally straining his eyes to listen without looking like he was eavesdropping “My daughter will be here later today make sure she doesn't have any trouble okay boys?”.  
Cyrus smirked to himself she was coming home to him and now he would have to set a plan in motion to keep her from leaving again. 

–  
Nicole sighed looking out of the window and seeing the clouds pass her by she had been on this plane for 5 hours now and was getting antsy she wasn't nervous about the plane, no she was fine with planes it was the thought of seeing them again seeing him.

Nicole knew that he wouldn't have forgotten about her but she had tried to forget about him now her child naivety had worn off she could see how villainous he really was but it didn't stop her from still caring about him did that make her a bad person?.

Ladies and Gentlemen we are now landing in San Francisco International so please buckle up and have a nice day Nicole groaned hearing the cheers of the other passengers around her here goes nothing. 

Grabbing her suitcase Nicole walked into the pick up point of the airport searching for her father but her heart dropped seeing a stranger holding up a sign 'Nicole Monroe' Walking up to the woman Nicole smiled sadly “I'm Nicole” she told the female who gave her a warm smile.

“Hi I'm Sally Bishop one of the guards at the prison” Nicole nodded absent-mindedly looking the guard over she was an inch shorter than Nicole and had darker skin “Where's my dad?” Nicole asked bluntly.

Sally visibly cringed “he was busy with work” Nicole laughed spitefully “When isn't he?” she spat out walking away with Sally running after her pointing Nicole in the right direction of the car “I'm sorry” Sally told the young girl, Nicole shrugged “I'm used to it. Workaholic father alcoholic mother, what a sob story” Sally looked at the girl sadly she had obviously brought herself up. 

Unlocking the car Sally put Nicole's suitcase in the trunk whilst said girl was sitting in the car patiently Sally couldn't help but feel bad for the girl but also protective she knew what it was like having deadbeat parents and being strong for yourself.

Sally got into the car and pulled off towards the prison the car was silent for half of the journey before Nicole piped up “I'm sorry” Sally looked at the young girl confused “for being bitchy” she carried on whilst looking at anything but the female guard “It's rough having to be your own parent” Sally nodded in agreement “yeah..but from what I hear you've done pretty well. Graduated high school by 15 and now in college and a cheerleader too i'm guessing?”.

Nicole looked down at her cheer outfit “Captain of the squad, I didn't have time to change” Nicole said blushing “Well it's probably not the best choice of clothes to wear to a men's prison but you'll be fine” Sally concluded as they pulled up to a fence with a speaker box which Sally spoke to giving her name and I.D “Have a good day Sam” Sally called into the speaker box as the big iron gates opened. 

Nicole looked out of the window watching the guards walking around patrolling and she couldn't help but think about him and what he would be doing right now. “And here we are” Sally said stopping the car Nicole smiled in appreciation at the older woman “Thanks Sally”.

Sally smiled and got out of the car grabbing the suitcase on the way “Come on I'll take you to your dad” Nicole nodded as Sally guided her through the prison and up to the top floor. They stopped in front of a door Nicole smiled as memories started to spring back into her mind before jumping when Sally knocked the door.

“Come In” A very familiar voice boomed, Nicole pushed the door open and walked in seeing her father again for the first time in 3 years “Hi dad” Nicole whispered as her fathers head bounced up “Nicole is that you?” Nicole nodded feeling a little emotional at the look on her fathers face. 

Thomas got to his feet quickly and pulled his daughter into his chest a cough knocking them out of their reunion “I'm going to go back to work now sir” Sally said not wanting to disturb the father and daughter “Thank you Sally” Nicole smiled at Sally who wave goodbye to the young girl.

Nicole walked over to the window and looked out to see nothing but iron bars, guards and prisoner but she could also see the sun beginning to set “It's nice to see you again pumpkin” her dad said sitting back at his desk “How's your mother?” Nicole grimaced slightly “good” she replied shortly knowing her didn't really care her father nodded distracted as he wrote on his paper work. 

Nicole walked around the office looking at pictures and certificates but nothing of her or the rest of her family frowning Nicole realised her dad really was cut off from everyone. “So how's high school?” Nicole looked at her dad shocked “I already graduated dad I'm in college now getting a doctorate, Grandma told you and sent you a picture” Nicole told him bitterly she already wished she never bothered coming here.

“Oh well congratulations” he father said once again distracted Nicole shook her head in disbelief neither of her parents were proud for her. Nicole angrily wiped away a tear that fallen determined not to cry about her parents they weren't worth it. “I almost forgot..” her father said opening his desk draw and pulled out a pack of cookies “..I remembered you like them” 

Nicole stood there numb as she held the cookies in her hands the cookies she always brought with her when she was a kid were for him not because she liked them a thought flew into her mind she knew one person who always appreciated the cookies she made and always seemed to enjoy them.

Gripping the cookies tightly in her hand Nicole walked to the door “Thanks dad” she muttered “Where are you going?” her dad exclaimed “I'm gonna go look around don't worry all the bad men are behind bars and glass” Nicole replied sarcastically before walking down the familiar hallways before reaching the one she needed. 

Holding her head high Nicole walked closer and closer to his cell her stomach knotting the closer she got she could hear the wolf whistles but choose to ignore them until finally she came to the door of his cell “Well don't you uh know it's dangerous walking around here?” the bald man asked her with no recollection of her on his face.

Nicole looked at him he looked no different to what he did 3 years ago except for the muscle he had gained “You don't remember me” She teased seeing him look very confused, she looked to the right to see Nathan was still here too and looking at her quizzically “I think if we had met before I would have remembered” His voice drawled Nicole jumped seeing Cyrus standing closer to the cell do but she pulled a cookie out of the packet and put it through the cell door “How about now?” she smirked walking away.

–---  
Cyrus looked down at the cookie in his hand and back to the blonde girl in the cheerleaders uniform it couldn't be her. “I told you that girl was smart” Nathan said lying down on his cot and reading a magazine, Cyrus nodded biting into the cookie thinking about her the way she looked, sounded and smelled.

It had been a while since he had been with a woman or really even seen one except that negro guard and the old library lady. Laughing to himself Cyrus lay down thinking about Nicole she was pretty as a girl but now she was beautiful and it only made him want her more and he would have her he was sure of it.


	3. Hello Little Red

Nikki sighed as she woke it was her first official day with her dad at the prison and she was not looking forward to it honestly she didn’t really know why she bothered to come in the first place her dad never paid attention to her when she was her as a kid, hell the prisoners took more care of her than her own father.

“Nicole! Breakfast!” sighing again Nikki trudged her way down the stair and was greeted with the sight of her father putting bowls of cereal and orange juice on the table. Standing on the bottom step Nikki studied her father she saw his greying hair and harsh demeanor but she realized she didn’t really know him at all.

“Morning” she mumbled sitting down in the chair opposite her father’s and stared down into the bowl which contained what looked like muesli “Sorry It’s usually just me eating” her father told her seeming embarrassed by his lack of preparation for his daughter’s stay.

She just shrugged and poured some milk into the bowl and began eating, an uncomfortable silence filled the air as we ate but it was soon disturbed by her father’s voice “after breakfast get dressed and you can come to work with me” Nikki looked at her father and nodded there wasn’t nothing else to do she supposed.

Standing Nikki put her bowl into the sink and walked back up the stairs to shower and get dressed “Try to wear something that won’t excite the inmates this time” her father shouted up the stairs sternly making Nikki roll her eyes it wasn’t her fault she was late from practice and had to catch her flight.

After her shower Nikki quickly dried her hair and left it naturally wavy then applied a little bit of make up for her own pleasure not because she wanted to ‘excite’ anybody. Shaking her head at her father’s words Nikki quickly pulled together an outfit as she heard her father hollering up the stairs.

“I’m coming!” looking at herself in the mirror Nikki nodded and walked back down the stairs where her father stood waiting for her “The car is open” Nikki grimaced he was acting more like a drill sergeant than a father.

Getting in the car Nikki wondered why he father didn’t just walk or cycle to the prison it was only 10 minutes away, looking to her left her wheezing unfit father got into the car and Nikki’s previous question was answered.

The warden wasn’t a large man he was just unfit and unwell from the amount of cigarettes he had smoked in his life it was no big shock that he was this bad.

* * *

 

Walking into her father’s air conditioned office Nikki was already bored she smiled as she remembered feeling the same every time she visited as a child. “So Nicole...” Nikki’s head jumped up to look at her father who motioned to the seats in front of his desk

“You said you were studying for a doctorate?” Nikki was stunned she didn’t think her father was actually listening to her yesterday when she was talking to him “Yes sir” she replied swallowing nervously as her father has an unreadable look on his face “What are you studying?”.

Nikki smiled “Psychology” after meeting Cyrus and Nathan she had definitely become very interested in the mind of criminals and decided that’s what she wanted to pursue with her life, when she graduated she was going to get a job at a prison for the criminally insane.

Her father looked at her stoically and It made Nikki freeze wondering what he could be thinking “Hmm well I was thinking you’d like to get a job here and when it’s time take over for me” Nikki sat in shock her father wanted her to work her and then become the warden?

“But my doctorate” Nikki stuttered but her father put his hand up “You won’t need a doctorate if you worked here, Nicole as my only child you are my heir to this place” her father said holding up his hands like he was offering her the deal of a lifetime.

“Well that’s not my fault!” Nikki tried to argue back making her father frown at her “Nicole” Nikki jumped up out of her seat “No!” walking out of her dad’s office she sighed bringing her hand to her head thinking what had just happened.

“Hey” Nikki’s head shot up to see a cute guard looking at her, he looked to be in his mid-20’s “I’m Ryan and I’m supposed to keep you safe whilst you’re here” Nikki growled under her breathe her father had ordered one of his guards to be her baby sitter.

“Sure. Let’s go” Ryan nodded and walked in sync with Nikki “So where are we going” her asked Nikki curiously making her laugh something she very much needed right now “You know this place better than I do” she told him making him blush red.

“Right. You look like a girl who likes to read” Nodding Nikki followed Ryan to the library passing convicts left and right who either watched her with hungry eyes or whistled at her. “here we are” Ryan announced pointed to the library which had a handful of prisoners in it.

Nikki walked forward which caused Ryan to follow her closely, clearing her throat Nikki looked at Ryan “Do you think maybe you could loosen the leash a little” she asked in a joking but serious voice causing Ryan to jump back.

“Sure I’ll just be…over there” he said pointing to where some older guards where stood talking, wonder If my father knows he pays people to just stand and talk Nikki thinks whilst walking around the other side of the bookshelf.

Looking up to the signs above her head she smiled seeing a fairy tale section, looking behind her she sees Ryan talking animatedly to the other guards and snuck over to the fairy tale book and scanned through them mentally cheering when she found the one she wanted.

Picking up the book she wanted Nikki gasped feeling an arm turning her around and another over hear mouth “Hello little red…”

 

 


	4. Riots, Tears and 2 Protective Murderers

My eyes widened when I was pushed against the book shelf with Cyrus holding an unusually soft calloused hand over my mouth, he tsked as he looked me over “What do we have here? Little red running around alone again?”

Feeling my eyes squint at Cyrus who was smiling like a wolf I looked over to see If I could see Ryan or another guard, Cyrus followed my line of view but didn’t stop smiling “So now you know how much of a bad guy I am, you didn’t care before”

Moving my face away from Cyrus’s hand I growled at him “I was a child back then” he laughed and stroked my face lightly “If you thought I was so bad you would have screamed by now” huffing I looked down in thought.

“It’s been a long time” Cyrus muttered lowly rubbing a strand of my hair between his fingers “Heard you were a little genius graduating early and now a doctorate” Cyrus whistled sarcastically but his eyes looked proud.

I froze looking at the man I used to hold on a pedestal “how did you know that?” I asked in fear my breath restricting a little, Cyrus leaned his face in closer to mine “I have my ways” his eyes travelled down to my hands where I still held tightly onto the book I chose.

Cyrus laughed as he plucked it from my hands “Little Red Riding hood, see nothing’s changed sweetheart” looking up into his eyes defiantly I smirked “What big teeth you have” Cyrus smiled widely and leaned down again so we were face to face he put his hand either side of my head “All the better to eat you with”

“Grissom! Step away from the girl” looking over Cyrus’s arms I saw the guards pointing their guns and Tasers at us, Cyrus looked up at them “Do you mind? We’re talking” he told them coolly before backing away from me “Until we meet again sweetheart” picking up my book I ran back to dad’s office and didn’t look back.

* * *

 

2 hours later I was huffing from the heat I had taken off my hoodie and was lay on dad’s office couch with a fan on me, a fast knock at the door had my attention “Come” dad shouted from behind his desk.

Ryan walked in with another guard they both looked worried “Sir the convicts are getting out of hand, what do we do?” I snickered causing all eyes to look at me “they’re probably melting” I said kind of feeling sorry for them being stuck in a cell in this heat.

“We’ve had fights breaking out all of the place” Ryan blurted looking very nervous, dad just sighed and wiped his face with a towel “Nicole is right it’s just the heat the AC must be down. Get more guards down there for back up, Nicole you go too it’ll be good for you to see what we do”

Jumping up from my chair “Me? Why?” Dad sighed as he stood gathering papers “We talked about this Nicole now please” Dad motioned to the guards who were stood awkwardly waiting for me “Great” I groaned following Ryan out of the room.

“Don’t worry Nicole you are perfectly safe” the older guard told me in a southern voice which I guess was supposed to be comforting “I’m Gary” he said holding a hand out for me to shake “Nikki” Gary nodded and we entered a room which they told me most of the prisoners were kept.

Hearing cat calls I looked around seeing all the prisoners in their cells which gave me some comfort “Hey baby!” I heard from a cell on the upper level “Ergh” I said wrinkling my nose in revulsion. Passing a cell, I heard a whistle turning I saw a tan man with loads of tattoos.

“Hey sexy wanna be number 24?” he laughed showing me his heart tattoos I grimaced, Gary grabbed my arm and whispered “That’s Johnny Baja he’s a serial rapist” looking back I saw Johnny smirking at me causing me to shiver in disgust.

Another middle aged guard walked out he looked like a dick “Gary. Who’s this?” he said looking me up and down I was right he’s a dick “Nicole, Warden’s daughter” Gary muttered as Ryan walked away to the control room.

“Nikki this is Mike” nodding I just kept looking around I had no wish to speak to Mike the dick. Fanning my face with my hand I huffed again “Yeah the AC is down definitely” a voice came from the Radio on Gary’s belt “Dammit”

“You gotta do something about this heat man” A young Hispanic man said from behind his cells, Mike just looked at his “We’re doing the best we can” he said with no conviction I looked at the man who was drenched in sweat they seriously can make these men live in this heat.

“You ‘re doing your best” another man laughed sarcastically “It must be over a hundred degrees in here!” he shouted causing me to jump making Mike laugh I glared at him. Jerk.

Hearing a buzzer my eyes widened when the cells started to open “You’re letting them out?” Mike smirked at me obviously enjoying a young girls fear “Yeah don’t tell me you’re scared” he sarcastically pouted “Leave her alone man” Gary said shaking his head.

After the cells opened all the prisoners lined up side by side outside of their cells all looking at each other murderously and sweating “why don’t you just transfer them somewhere cooler like Death Valley” I called to him causing the prisoners to start laughing and jeering.

The Hispanic man walked in front of the line laughing wiping his sweat away “You shut it and you get behind the line convict!” Mike shouted at me and the Hispanic man. More prisoners started walk over the line tauntingly.

“All of you get back” Gary shouted looking around, I looked over to the control room where I could see Ryan looking at us very nervously. Mike picked up his radio and brought it to his mouth “Hey we got a bunch of overheated rowdy cons here in A-Wing”

Feeling more nervous I suddenly wished for the one person who I was supposed to be afraid of “Don’t be a baby Garcia it’s not that hot” Mike called over to the antsy looking Hispanic who just looked shocked a moved forward again.

Mike took out his baton and waved it threateningly “Step away” Garcia gritted his teeth “I’ll step off when I get some air in here” Mike’s face filled with a red hue and he looked up angry “Ok everyone back into your cells it’s lockdown! Now back! Lockdown!”

Some of the prisoners moved back into their cells but others stayed put defiantly, Gary grabbed my arm “come on” he muttered lowly as he pulled me away from the rowdy prisoners “What’s wrong?” as soon as I uttered those words all hell broke loose.

Garcia grabbed Mike’s baton and hit the guard with it “Quick close it” Gary shouted “What about Mike?” we all looked up to see Garcia stand over Mike and twist his neck leaving his head at an odd angle. Ryan quickly pushed a button causing the door to the control room to close as most of the prisoners to riot “Are we safe in here?” I asked in fear.

Gary nodded as he watched the convicts started to pull the place apart and fight with each other “Yeah kiddo don’t worry” nodding I watch in astonishment at how fast this broke out and all because the AC was down.

I watched as the prisoners are beginning to riot properly, clambering over metal protective frames, suddenly a couple of the convicts start kicking and tearing at the gate into the security room. A greying overweight man walks into the room with an air of arrogance “What the hell is going on here?”

 


	5. Riots, Tears and 2 Protective Murderers |Part 2|

Ryan turned around a white as a sheet “Lockdown, Falzon, uh sir” Gary nodded as the prisoners kept pulling at tearing at the protective fencing “With the warden’s daughter still here?”.

Gary turned to face Falzon “thought it would be safer than leaving her” Falzon nodded and looked out to see the prisoners getting rowdier now he’d turned up .

“Woo ole Falzon is here we must be doing something right boys,” a convict said laughing from the other side of the fence, Falzon  just smiled “You know Peters I thought you were smarter than this but I don’t have much hope for a redneck inbred” .

Everything went quiet and we all stood looking at ‘peters’ who was stood in shock before roaring and launching himself at the fence “I’ll kill you all” Peters shouts  crazily causing the prisoners to start rioting again .

“yes! It’s coming off!” looking over at Ryan scared I noticed he had turned a little green, Gary and Falzon also looked a bit nervous. The protective fence was starting to squeak as it became more unsteady and loose.

“I thought you said we were safe in here!” I cried as Gary grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the room as we hear the fence finally give way “Yes!” I heard a shout come from the control room “Let’s get out of here” Gary shouted as sweat dripped from his forehead.

Suddenly buzzing noises and alarm bells started to ring, holding my hands to my ears I looked up to a nervous looking Gary “what’s that ?” I shouted over the alarm bells.

Gary looked down to me worried “They’ve opened all the cells” I felt my face drop as it hit me we  were trapped in a prison full of convicts on the loose even the worst ones .

Following Gary to god knows where I screamed as he was  suddenly hit and fell to the floor “Hello pretty” looking over in fear I saw a group of men smiling at me causing me to scream and run . Looking up I see a sign for the hospital wing.

Running into a room I locked myself in and began to search for another way out, the group of men started to bang on the door trying to get in .

Turning white I realized I had trapped myself in the worst room as the men left the door and started to slam on the big window that was the only thing protecting me from them .

Looking out of the smaller barred window which was on the outside wall I saw police cars and other riot vans pulling up outside as well as news vans “Hey ! I’m up here help!” I screamed through the small window as the men continued to attack the big glass window.

The men were getting more riled up each time they hit the window, looking behind them I felt my heart jump when I saw a familiar face “Nathan ! Nathan help please!” the men look behind them to see a now angry 6-foot death row convict. 

I watched as Nathan started to fight with the men and getting a few hits in return hugging myself I watched as Nathan picks up the last prisoner and throws him at the window finally cracking it . Knocking on the window caused me to jump “Baby girl?” looking up I saw Nathan waving to me and point to the door.

Running to the door I opened it and threw myself at my old friends sobbing “I thought they were going to kill me” Nathan patted my back and sighed “It’s not over yet princess” looking up at the tall man I nodded  sadly .

Nathan grabbed my arm and pulled me out of the hospital wing “Come on Cyrus is looking for you” my eyes widened as I stood dead “Cyrus ? Are you crazy?” Nathan laughed as he stopped next to me before looking serious.

“If you’re hoping to survive this then Cy is the best person for you to be with, forget what you think about him now  just remember we never hurt you before” Nathan turned to walk away making me run after him “Hey wait for me”

* * *

  


We had been walking down corridors with Nathan protecting me from anyone who crosses out paths until the gang who broke into the control room stepped in front of us, Nathan pulled me behind him “Now you see I saw her first you know finder’s keepers ?” Garcia told Nathan with a sick smile on his face.

“But for you, I’m willing to share” I moved uncomfortable as the men started to laugh and hoot between them, I felt the muscles in Nathan’s arm start to tense up “No deal, you think Cyrus would be happy to know what you’re trying to do?”.

Garcia and the other men tensed up a little before Garcia let out a nervous laugh “Well the virus isn’t here now is he”  Suddenly the men all jump forward at Nathan, I walk back until I felt the wall on my back and watched as Nathan defended himself .

 

“Run baby girl” heading Nathan’s warning I ran again and didn’t stop until I found myself at Cyrus’s cell “shit!”  he wasn’t here huffing I realized that I needed to stop running I had  just left one of the 2 people who always protected me unaided .

Picking up a lone metal pole I gathered my breath before hearing more alarm bells before the lights  were shut off and red lights started to shine .  Gripping my metal pole, I ran back down the hall seeing Nathan there still fighting and my heart skipped when I saw Cyrus jump out of nowhere .

“Shit it’s him!”  Garcia screamed before more men jumped into the fight against Cyrus and Nathan, peeking around the wall I held my pole tighter until I walked out and started swinging hoping to hit someone .

Ducking and jumping I realized my cheerleading and gymnastics were about to come in handy, I grimaced every time I felt my pole hit someone and a fist hitting me . Seeing someone about to hit Cyrus with a fire extinguisher I  quickly jumped on their back.

Hitting and scratching I screamed when they run us back into a wall making me slide to the floor in pain.  Getting back up I heard Cyrus shouting my name before the last convict came running at me lifting my leg up I kicked the convict in the chin and smiled as he went down .

Nathan and Cyrus looked at me in silence before Cyrus pulled me to him “Are you ok?”  he asked with urgency nodding I smiled as Nathan laughed “Wow baby girl  I think you knocked him out cold” looking over I saw Nathan hovering over the con I  just kicked .

Smiling I nodded and winced when I felt cuts and bruises on my face “I’m tougher than I look” Cyrus nodded in thought before he turned to Nathan “let’s get her out of here” I glared at Cyrus as he talked to Nathan like I wasn’t here .

Hearing screams coming from down the hall we walked away as gas canisters were being thrown through the windows, coughing I felt Cyrus pick me up and run down the hall with Nathan . Stopping we saw more convicts causing trouble “Well looky here...” one started before he  was shot through the window.

Cyrus, Nathan and I dropped to the floor before Cyrus nodded “This way” before crouching and walking in a different direction as snipers began shooting at the inmates . Walking behind Cyrus and Nathan I screamed at the window next to me  was shot out.

I was stuck at the end of the corridor whilst Cyrus and Nathan were urging me to run to them, shaking my head I put my hands on my ears “No way I’ll never make it” turning my head I heard voices behind me and fear gripped me when I saw an inmate walking to me with a sick smile .

Looking at his black teeth I  quickly got up and ran to Cyrus who caught me I turned back  just in time to see the inmate  being shot by the snipers “Come on quick” Nathan called as we ran up some steps to the top floor of the prison .

Realising where they were taking me I ran towards my dad’s office and banged open the door “Dad?” looking around I realised he wasn’t here.  Cyrus and Nathan walked into the room behind me “He’s not here” I told them as Cyrus walked over to the window and let out a short laugh .

“That’s because he’s nice and safe out there” walking over to the window with Nathan I saw my dad outside with everybody else “he didn’t try to find me” I whispered to myself  sadly hoping neither men heard me but from their angry looks they did .

Suddenly everyone started shouting as they noticed us in the window and Cyrus grabbed me and pulled us to the floor as a sniper shot out the window causing me to scream “Hey !” he screamed out loud.

“Let the girl go! I repeat let the girl go!” I scrunched up my brows “Assholes” I muttered knowing they  obviously think I’m a hostage.  Cyrus pulled me up and pushed us against the wall next to the fire exit “the door has a fire escape, go” looking at the 2 men who were staring down at me I nodded .

Hugging both men I put my hand on the door “Thanks” they nodded and began to retreat back when we started to hear footstep coming up the fire escape . Opening the door, I screamed seeing swat members pushing past me. 

Running down the stairs I was met halfway by Sally who pulled me to her “I got you” she whispered as I broke down in tears “Nicole” my dad said walking up to us and put his arms out to me, shaking my head I shouted, “where were you?”.

 

Dad  just looked at me  guiltily and put his arms down as reporters came over “Warden! Is that your daughter?” …” Was she a hostage?” … “Did you leave your daughter inside” dad turned to talk to the reporters as Sally guided me to an ambulance.

“Hey,” she said as she sat near me looking very disheveled herself “Did anyone... did they?”  looking over at Sally she looked very nervous and concerned “Nikki there are a lot of bad men in there, did any of them touch you ?” 

Shaking my head, I realised what she was asking “No” Sally sighed in relief and put a hand on my shoulder and was silent for a couple of minutes “How did you manage to get out  safely ?” she asked in amazement, looking back up to the fire escape I smiled “ Just lucky I guess”

 


	6. Happy Birthday!

It had been a week since the riot and I hadn’t been allowed to go back into the prison as it was deemed unsafe so I had been spending some time at dad’s house watching myself on the news and how I had been a hostage of the deadest riot in some time.

Packing the last bit of my bag I looked at myself in the mirror I hadn’t felt the same since that riot I felt darker but apparently, I could still be in shock or so a therapist told my dad “Happy 18th Birthday!” I mumbled to myself before lifting my bag down the stairs I looked around the house before walking outside and making the short walk to the prison.

I hadn’t really spoken to my dad much since the riot after I had found that he made his way out safely instead of trying to find and help me, it wasn’t the first time I had been abandoned by my parents and It won’t be the last.

I couldn’t help but remember the look on Cyrus and Nathan’s faces when they realized my dad had left me in the middle of a riot, remembering how protective they were even when I was a kid I knew I was lucky they found a soft spot for me or I’d be dead right now.

“Hey Nikki” looking up I saw a battered looking Ryan manning the gate “Hey get demoted?” I asked seeing him in a different uniform than before, Ryan shook his head “No they just think I would be better here” nodding I saw his hands shaking a realized how big of an effect the riot had on him.

“You here to see your dad?” shaking my head I patted my bags “I’m going home” Ryan looked shocked before looking down “I’m sorry about that and the whole library thing too” smiling I patted his shoulder in forgiveness and walked through the gate.

Walking up to the prison I smiled seeing Sally and my dad outside “Hey” I smiled at them Sally smiled at me widely “Hey kiddo haven’t seen you in a while you look good” looking down at my clothes I smiled.

“So I guess you’re going home today?” Sally said pointing to my bags, nodding I frowned as my dad hadn’t said anything yet “Well I’ll miss you” she said with a smile and hugged me “don’t be like that Sally it’s not time for goodbye yet plus you’ve got the whole plane journey together” dad said signing papers given to him by his sectary.

I looked at my dad with a raised eyebrow as Sally looked shocked “plane ride sir?” Dad nodded as a bus pulled up being us “Yes Nicole here is going to be joining you on the first Jailbird plane ride” looking between my dad and Sally I was confused.

“But sir there will be convicts on that plane” Sally protested with a look of disbelief on her face “She’s going Bishop, end of conversation” Sally nodded and walked over to the bus as my dad “What’s the jailbird?” I asked my dad as I saw Sally put my bag on the bus.

Dad looked over at me with a proud smile “the Jailbird, a C-123K transport prison aircraft” I looked at him lost I had no clue what he was talking about, seeing the look on my face dad sighed “the airport had a bomb threat specifically your flight”.

Nodding I motioned for him to continue “So I thought how great would it be for you to go home on the jailbird and make history” dad smiled like he was winning some kind of prize whilst my mouth was opening and closing like a fish.

“I know it’s great isn’t it” I groaned internally I was going on a flight, with inmates, no tv, no music, no stewardesses or toilets “yeah it’s great dad” Dad smiled at me and then awkwardly pulled me into a hug and kissed the top of my head.

“I’m sorry for everything princess I know I haven’t been a great father but I’m trying,” Dad told me rubbing my arms as he pulled away from me, giving dad a fake smile I nodded “yeah I know I can really tell,” I said sarcastically but dad had already pulled away.

“Have a nice flight sweetie” nodding I frowned as dad walked away what no happy birthday.. nothing? sally put her hand on my shoulder with a sigh “You’ll be fine come on” letting her lead me to the bus I sat in the front seat behind the driver and put my head on the window refusing to cry.

Sally sat down with a huff “I’m sorry I know it’s hard for you” coughing a little I clenched my jaw as I tried not to let any tears fall, Sally grabbed my hand “I just want you to know I’m here… if you want me to be that is”.

Looking up I saw Sally’s sad face that mirrored my own and I nodded “I know what it’s like to be constantly disappointed by your parents” I gave Sally a teary smile until another guard walked up the bus steps “It’s time Sally” Sally nodded and let go of my hand and stood.

“The inmates on this bus are a low threat so don’t worry” I nodded and watched as Sally began to direct the inmates to their seats. The bus started on its journey to ‘the jailbird’ we had to meet the jailbird at the U.S Marshal Headquarters.

Sally walked between the seats “Hey, lady!” I turned in my seat seeing a black inmate with a bandana on his head calling Sally she turned with a sigh “Lady's a dog in a Walt Disney movie. My name is Bishop. Guard Bishop to you”

I smirked at how cool Sally handled herself in front of the inmates just like one of my favorite sayings ‘never let them see you sweat’. The bandana-wearing inmate spoke up again “Well, I gotta be gettin' my shot before we go gettin' on some airplane, Guard Bishop”.

Sally looked through some papers on her clipboard “What's your name?” she asked looking at the man “Odell. They didn't give me my shot last night” Sally nodded as she looked at the clipboard and wrote something down.

“Okay, you're diabetic? All right, your insulin's on board. We'll give it to you in flight” Sally moved away from Odell and to another man “Cameron Poe” the man looked up and smiled nicely “Yes, ma'am”.

“You know you're still under full restraints till you're processed and released from your original prison, understand?” Cameron nodded happily and smiled “Yes, ma'am. As long as I make it home on time, it makes no never mind”.

Cameron pulled a small picture out his shirt pocket and handed it to Sally “It's my daughter's birthday” I stood out of my seat and took the picture from Sally and smiled seeing a little blonde girl “congratulations” I muttered handing him back the picture jealous.

“I got locked down three months before she was born. She ain't never seen me” Cameron told me in his Texan drawl “And why not?” Sally asked rolling her eyes in good humor.

Cameron smiled “No way was she gonna meet her daddy in a prison visitor room surrounded by homemade cookies and love-starved murderers” I smiled at the homemade cookies part.

“Just be there for her now Cameron a girl need her dad in her life, trust me,” I told him seriously as Sally smiled sadly before looking back at Cameron “What you got here is a walking, talking reason to rehabilitate”

Cameron smiled at Sally before looking over to me as I sat back in my seat “You got a good daddy too his heart just in the wrong place” I turned to Cameron expressionless “It’s my birthday too and he didn’t remember plus would you leave your young daughter in a prison riot defenceless?”.

Cameron shook his head but then smirked “You weren’t completely defenseless I saw some of those moves you busted out” I threw my head back with a laugh maybe this plane ride wouldn’t be so bad.


	7. Meeting The Criminals

After a long drive, we stopped at the HQ and I gasped seeing the jailbird sitting there waiting for us and it was huge, I guess I wasn’t expecting anything like this, getting off the bus I stretched and looked around with a hand over the top of my eyes shielding them from the sun.

Seeing someone waving to me I waved back uncertainly until they ran up to me enthusiastically “Hey I’m Vince Larkin” he said holding his hand out for me to shake “Nikki” I told him taking his hand as he smiled and nodded “Yeah I heard about the riot”.

Rolling my eyes, I nodded “of course you did” Larkin just smiled awkwardly and nodded again “Yeah well at least your safe now and the Jailbird is top notch you’ll be plenty of safe up there” nodding I turned and looked around seeing all of the police dogs and riot officers.

“So Larkin looks like you’re really ready for this” I said making small talk, Larkin nodded and pulled the shades of his eyes “Yeah well we have to be for the kind of criminals going on this plane” I looked at him confused and pointed to the bus I was on “I thought they were low threat?”.

Larkin nodded but pointed over to where a huge bus, squad cars, bikes and 4 helicopters suddenly popped up out of nowhere “Yeah but they’re not, they are the worst of the worst” nodding my mouth suddenly went dry in fear “…cool”.

Larkin looked over his shoulder and waved “Hey you ok here for a minute I just gotta…” he stuttered pointing in a different direction I nodded I didn’t need a babysitter, watching at the big bus parked next to the school bus like one I was on.

I watched as all the swat officers started racing around with their dogs and weapons it was like mayhem I wondered what type of criminals they were transferring.

Suddenly Larkin was back and with a few other men “Nikki this is Duncan Malloy and Chief Devers” I nodded in greeting and looked back to all the chaos, Larkins radio started up with static “Foxtrot Charlie, we are ready to disembark. Waiting for your go, on separatee transfer” A voice shouted.

“Well, we told you today's flight would be special” Larkin piped up walking us closer to the huge silver plane “That's William Bedford aka Billy Bedlam." I looked up to see a tall skinny man walked out of the bus “The mass murderer?” Duncan asked in amazement.

He was dress in orange overalls which had separatee written on them, He walked through the path of shotgun armed guards with an emotionless face.

“The same. He caught his wife in bed with another man. Left her alone. Drove four towns over to his wife's family's house. Killed her parents, her brothers, her sisters, even her dog”.

Billy picked up his cuffed hands and let Falzon scan the bracelet attached to his wrist, I looked back over at him with wide eyes “Wow crazy” Billy lifted his head up and caught sight of us staring and gave us a dirty smirk.

“Who’s that?” Duncan asked pointing back to the bus, I looked back over slowly only to have my heart stop “Nathan Jones, aka Diamond Dog. A former general of the Black Guerrillas” I watched as Nathan walked past the same guards except he looked at them with a menacing look before his eyes swept to me.

I smiled as they softened before hardening again when he looked back to Falzon “He blew up a meeting of the National Rifle Association saying and I quote, ‘They represented the basest negativity of the white race’ He wrote a book in prison called Reflections ln A Diamond Eye. New York Times called it ‘A wake-up call for the black community’ They're talking to Denzel for the movie”.

I smiled hearing about Nathan writing a book an eventually getting a movie made about it that would be good for him “This one's done it all” I looked up to see Cyrus in the doorway of the bus staring over at me with a smirk on his face.

“Kidnapping, robbery, murder, extortion” I frowned as I heard all of Cyrus’s crimes listed off was he really that bad? He didn’t seem so bad to me.

“His name is Cyrus Grissom aka ‘Cyrus the Virus’ Thirty-two years old, 17 of them spent in our institutions. But he's bettered himself inside. Earned two degrees, including his Juris Doctor” I perked up at the sound of Cyrus bettering himself.

“but he also killed 11 fellow inmates, incited three riots and escaped twice. Likes to brag that he killed more men than cancer” I smirked a little now I get that nickname.

I watched as one of the guards patted him down and looked for any weapons “Okay, open wide. Lift your tongue” Cyrus opened his mouth semi obediently, his eyes rolled over to me as he waggled his tongue making me giggle before stopping myself.

“Cyrus is a poster child for the criminally insane. He's a true product of the system” I raised an eyebrow at Larkin wondering what he was talking about.

“What's that supposed to mean?” Duncan roared at Larkin before turning to Chief Devers “Uh, what is he, one of these sociology majors who think we're responsible for breeding these animals?”.  
  
“No, but I could point a few fingers if it would make you feel comfortable” letting out a burst of laughter I saw Larkin smile at me before I turned to see Cyrus glaring over in our direction.

Watching as Cyrus get walked into the plane my nerves began to grow this was going to be a long journey without being with loads of criminals, Half watching Falzon check another black inmate I smiled seeing Cameron get out of the bus and relish in being in the sun.

“Hey, who's that guy?” Chief Devers asks out loud I smiled “That is Cameron Poe” Larkin looks over at me impressed “A parolee hitchin' a ride home. He's a nobody.” I looked at him unimpressed no wonder criminals have low self-esteem when they’re called nobodies.

Seeing Sally walk up to us I smile “Guard Bishop” Larkin says professionally “Hey, Larkin” Sally looked over at me with a smile on her face “Ready?” smiling falsely I nodded “As ready as I’ll ever be”.

Walking into the plane I gulped nervously seeing all the inmates starting over at me “Don’t worry they’re all locked up” Sally whispered to me softly I just looked at her seriously “I was told that a week ago and look what happened then”.

Looking around I saw the inmate I had roundhouse kicked last week his face was still a bit swollen and black keeping my smile down, I looked at Cyrus as he sat in his cage looking like he was up to no good, which was mostly all of the time or so I’ve heard.

 


	8. Welcome To Con Air

Following Sally with a clipboard, I just wrote and crossed out anything she told me I guess if I was going to be here I might as well help “Well, welcome aboard” I stopped between Nathan and Cyrus’s cells as the airplane took off “You ok baby girl?” I looked up to see Nathan looking at me.

Nodding silently, I held onto his gate as Falzon talked “My, my. As I look around I see a lot of celebrities among us. I see 11 Current Affairs, two Hard Copies, a genuine Geraldo interviewee and the warden’s daughter” my head shot up at Falzon smirked at me.

“But I got to tell you, none of this impresses me because we have rules on this aircraft, and they're gonna be enforced. It's a lot like kindergarten. You'll keep your hands to yourself Air. You keep the decibel level down. And if any of you should feel the need to scream... spit or bite, you get the treatment.

Falzon stopped by an inmate up the font of the plane who glared at him “Fuck you, pig” he said spitting on Falzon’s shoe “Gag and bag this Nazi muffin” Falzon shouted to the other Guards.

Falzon elbowed the inmate in the before letting the other officers put duct tape and a cloth bag over the inmate’s head “Hey you can’t do that! Some of these convicts are good men” I shouted to Falzon angrily making everyone look at me.

Looking over at a smirking Johnny I grimaced “Except him, he is disgusting” Johnny’s face fell as a few laughs rounded the plane and I’m sure he swore at me in Spanish.

I turned around looked at Sally who just smiled and winked at me, holding on to the bars I stayed between Nathan and Cyrus knowing that’s where I was safest and comfortable as Falzon carried on with his speech.

I watched as Cyrus and Johnny talked to each other in what I was guessing is Spanish before Johnny turned to me and smirked disgustingly “Call me Johnny 600 if they knew the truth” I shifted nervously I had never been looked at like prey before.  
  
Cyrus looked at me angrily before turning back to Johnny with a serious look “Ah, doesn't have quite the same ring to it. Anyway, I despise rapists. For me, you're somewhere between a cockroach and that white stuff that accumulates at the corner of your mouth when you're really thirsty. But in your case, I'll make an exception.

Cyrus turned to me and winked he was up to something and that wink was to make me feel better but today it didn’t help “Guard Falzon” Cyrus shouted in his direction “What?” Falzon asked as if he knew this was going to be a waste of time.

“Oh, stewardess, stewardess? What's the in-flight movie today?” I smiled as Cyrus messed with Falzon “Well, I think you'll like it, Cyrus. It's called I'll Never Make Love To A Woman On The Beach Again. And it's preceded by the award-winning short, No More Steak For Me Ever”.

Falzon walked away smiling as Cyrus pretended to laugh “Funny fucker, aren't ya?” I watched as Cyrus started to pick at his hand and looking around suspiciously “What are you up to?” I whispered to him as he looked up shocked.

“Just you wait,” he told me with another wink making me glare at him “You better not be doing something dangerous Cyrus” he looked up at me in thought “It won’t be dangerous for us”.

I looked at him surprised at his cryptic answers and shook my head sighing. Sally came down after her checks and stood by me.

* * *

  
“Hope this goes smoothly. All those monsters on one plane” Ginny said looking up at the plane that was slowly getting higher in the air, Larkin turned to Ginny with a frown “Please, Ginny, this is a well-oiled machine” he said with confidence as his girlfriend bit her lip nervously.  
  
“Yeah but that poor girl is up there with them” Larkin nodded in agreement he didn’t think it was a good idea for Nikki to be up there but it wasn’t his call.

“The only thing we gotta worry about is stale peanuts and a little turbulence” he hoped…

* * *

  
“Close forward gate” Sally shouted and grabbed my arm pulling me with her to the back of the plane “Close middle gate” the gate closed and beeped as it locked shut.

Leaning against the gate I looked around when I heard a quiet choking sound I looked over to see ‘pinball’ or so that’s what he said his name was with his fingers down his throat.

I watched as he pulled something out of his mouth and he turned to me and put his finger to his lips in an shh motion. Looking around to see if anyone else was seeing this I noticed Cameron was watching him too.

“Come on, I need my shot!” Odell started shouting impatiently a guard came forward with a box “Coming. I'm coming. Left arm.” The guard said kneeled in front of Cameron and Odell.

Suddenly the inmate next to pinball started screaming my eyes widen when I noticed he was on fire “Get the extinguisher” Sally shouted grabbing pinball out of his chair.

“Open the middle gate” Sally shouted over all of the noise as she grabbed the phone on the wall “The Last Mohican is burnin', man! Shit. Did you see that motherfucker, man? He spontaneously combusted. He's a fuckin' witch doctor, man. I saw that shit on Discovery Channel” Pinball shouted from the back of the plane.

“Code red! Code red!” I stood by her side as she shouted on the phone to the pilot “Chantin' and shit. Fire in the rear cabin” Rolling my eyes all I could hear was pinballs shouting.

Hearing a buzzing noise, I looked at pinball to see him opening the gates “Hey!” I shouted jumping on him “Ahh she’s got me!” he shouted spinning us around as Sally tried hitting him with her baton.

Alarms bells and lights started to ring out it reminded me of the riot a week ago, feeling my grip loosen Pinball threw me into the wall and punched Sally.

Looking up holding my head I saw Nathan grab a guard and puncture his neck with the open part of his handcuff “Nathan no!” I shouted making Sally look at me in shock before going back to pinball.

“Hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey, hey” I heard Cyrus shouting as he banged on his cell “Pinball, go! Pull the lever. Go! Go!” looking between Cyrus running up to the cockpit and Nathan dropping the dead guard I felt like I couldn’t breathe.

“Holy shit! Hold on, Bobby! Gimme a Taser!” I looked over to see Guard Falzon tasering Nathan making his eyes roll into the back of his head before he dropped to the floor too.

Dropping down into the corner I put my hands over my ears and closed my eyes hoping it would go away until I screamed hearing gunshots.

“Ladies and gentlemen, this is your captain speaking” I looked up to see Cyrus on top of the walkway smirking “I have the only gun on board” he waved the gun around before looking into my eyes seriously “Welcome to Con Air”


	9. I'm Not Yours!

Sitting with my arms wrapped around my legs I watched as a convict pulled Sally up and chained her to the side of the cage Nathan was in.

I turned to Cyrus when he suddenly kneeled by me before looking back at Sally who was now watching us in interest as were a lot of the other occupants of the plane.

Cyrus moved his hand forward to touch my hair but I quickly moved my head in defiance, he sighed and pulled his hand back “I did this for us you’ll see” grabbing my hands in his he pulled out some hands cuffs making me squirm trying to get away.

Cyrus pulled me to him so my back was in his chest and pulled my hands together again he was far too strong for me to fight off “Hey get off her!” I heard Sally shout from behind us, I cried out when I felt the cold metal lock around my wrists.

Cyrus put his head on mine and held me tight so I couldn’t fight anymore “Shh shh” I felt his breath in my ear “Come on” Cyrus pulled me up and sat me on one of the unoccupied chairs before walking away to talk to another one of the convicts in a cage.

Trying to get comfortable I turned to look at Sally only to see her being pulled around by Johnny “Hey” I shouted making him turn as I kicked him, I couldn't do much else with my hands cuffed.

Standing myself in front of her I tried to look as fearless as possible as Johnny stood up with a hand on his chin and pushed me up against Sally “Now you’re gonna make me hurt you” Johnny growled at me before being pulled off of me “What you doin'?” Johnny shouted at Cameron who looked pissed.

“I can't allow that” Cameron looked over his shoulder at me and Sally “You ok?” we nodded fast before Johnny turned to Cameron in shock “You know what I am?” Cameron looked back at Johnny with a smirk “Ugly all day”.

Johnny ran at Cameron with his fist held high before Cameron blocked it and punched Johnny to the floor “This ain't happenin', not here, not now” Johnny growled before looking at me and Sally whom I was still protecting “Oh, it's happenin'”.

“Hey!” relief flooded me as an angry look Cyrus walked towards us “He's right. Not here, not now and especially not to her” Cyrus growled as he pulled me forward by the back of my neck and held me in front of Johnny.

“Do you fly, Johnny?” Cyrus asked Johnny coolly as he gripped me tighter “No” Cyrus nodded and stepped towards Johnny dangerously “You keep that in mind when you look at her because if your dick jumps out of your pants you jump out of this plane”.

Johnny looked at me fearfully before nodding and moving away from us “Do you all understand that?” Cyrus turned us around so I could see everyone nodding in fear of what Cyrus might do to them.  
  
Pulling me towards Falzon I let out a shaky breath “Never let them see you scared” Cyrus whispered to me “They can smell fear a mile away”.

Cyrus pulled out his gun and pointed it a Falzon with his other arm still wrapped around my waist tightly “What are the numbers in Carson City? How many on, how many off?” Falzon who was chained up with a broken nose sighed “Six off and ten on”.

Cyrus turned to pinball “Find the six” Cyrus turned back to Falzon “Anything else?” Falzon turned to me and gasped for breath “We have orders that she has to get off at every stop so they can see she’s okay”.

Cyrus nodded and pulled me back down to where Sally was chained up and sat me back down “Be good” he told me with a twinkle in his eye, nodding I watched as he unchained Sally and walked her up to the front.

“You think you're free? You're not” We all looked up at Nathan stood on top of the walkway by the cockpit “Now, listen up. Forty to 50 U.S. prison guards armed with shotguns are waitin' for us at the next stop. Now, if you do exactly what we tell ya the rest of our lives will be a vacation in a non-extradition country”.

“I'm talkin' sandy beaches, umbrella drinks... and dirty, naked freaks. It'll be a paid motherfuckin' vacation” most of the convicts whooped and cheered, I looked up to see Nathan and Cyrus talking to the other seperatee Billy.

“Everybody freeze. Oh, no. No, no, no, no, no, Cyrus. No, no. Get that ass out here right now!” I screamed as I was picked up and used as a hostage, I groaned when I realized my hands were still handcuffed together.

“With you in a second” Cyrus called from his hiding spot in the front of the plane. The man put the gun to my head roughly “Right now!” Cameron walked forward and put his hands up “Keep cool, boss. You know you're in a situation You can't control, right?” he said slowly whilst looking at me in distress.

The man laughed manically “I can't control it? Shut up” he shouted at Cameron as he pulled me closer to him as he started to shake “Who the fuck are you?” Pinball shouted next to me with his hands up “I'm DEA. That's who the fuck I am”.

Cyrus stood up with Sally cuffed in front of him as a human shield “Now you were saying?” I saw Cyrus’ gun pointed in our direction and shivered terrified I'd get shot.

“Oh, that's very clever, Cyrus. So you think I give a shit about that little bitch guard you have there right now?” I groaned when the DEA agent pushed the gun harder to my head.

“Well, maybe you didn't hear what I said. I'm DEA. You know what the fuck that means?” He screamed again shaking more as time passed “Y-You the most crooked nigger on this plane” Pinball shouted from the sidelines again.

“You're DEA? What are you doin' on this flight? Won't they fly you boys commercially?” Cyrus taunted as he slowly got closer “Don't push me, Cyrus, man. I swear to God; I'll blow away your little girlfriend right now” my eyes widened as I started squirm trying to get away.

Cyrus looked at me meaningfully with a little nod before looking back at the DEA agent “You know, the next time you choose a human shield you're better off not pickin' someone who’s mine” flinging my head back I heard a crack as my head connected with his nose and then a gunshot.

Dropping to the floor I quickly picked up the gun the DEA had dropped when Cyrus shot him and held it to my chest, Cyrus chained Sally to the cage up front before walking back and looked at Cameron “What's your name, convict?”.

Cameron looked up at Cyrus as he walked over in my direction and picking me up to stand “My name?” Cameron asked slowly seeming in shock of what just happened “Yeah” Cyrus nodded holding me to him “Poe”.

Cyrus nodded and we started to walk away “Nice work, Poe. Truly nice work” sitting me down in a seat next to Nathan, Cyrus bent down and tapped my cheek “Sweetheart. You there” shaking I gripped the gun tighter and looked down at it.

Cyrus followed my line of sight and saw a gun in my shaking hands “Give me the gun princess” Cyrus asked putting his hand out, looking up I looked at Cyrus blankly “Give me the gun Nicole” he barked sighing I looked up to see Sally shaking her head, sighing I put the gun in his outstretched hand.

“I’m not yours” I mumbled bringing my knees up to myself and looking out of the window and seeing the sky had turned a dark shade of blue. Cyrus laughed and put his hand under my chin “You’ve been mine since I first saw you all those 12 years ago”.

Hearing Sally gasp I looked at her and she looked back at me sadly, Cyrus stood up and walked away leaving me and Nathan sat on the chairs together “You know we’ll never hurt you right?” nodding I just sat silently wanting to be alone.

A few minutes later Cyrus walks back over to me and sits down “Happy 18th Birthday” looking over to him I saw he had a cookie in his hand, sighing with a small smile I reached over and took the cookie.

“How did you know?” Cyrus just smiled at me mischievously “I have my ways” Sighing I ate my cookie in silence as Cyrus walked away. _What a way to spend your birthday…_


	10. Getting Suspicious

"So you've known Cyrus the Virus for 12 years," Sally asked me in a weirdly calm voice; looking over to where she was standing with her hands changed up on the gate I nodded as I leaned on the gate next to her.

"Yeah since I was about 5, I thought they were so cool," I said with a small smile, Sally looked at me confused "them?" nodding I looked over to where Cyrus and Nathan were stood "Yeah them. "

Sally sighed before looking back at me "So how did you meet?" smiling I brushed away my hair that had fallen out of my ponytail "I was running away from my dad's office and wound up outside Cyrus' cell" biting my lip I laughed "I went to see him every week after that, he made me laugh and read to me for hours"

Sally just listened to me and nodded "I always made him homemade cookies" we both fell into silence before I looked back up to a frowning Sally "They saved my life last week" I whispered to her, her eyebrows shot up in surprise "the riot?" Nodding I wrapped my arms around myself.

Looking at the woman I had come to trust I frowned when she was looking at me seriously "What?" Sally leaned into me "You need to stop" she said in hushed towns making me frown even more "Can't you see what he's doing to you, it's not real sweetie" Shaking my head I backed away from Sally.

"No, he cares about me more than my own family ever will" I cried out to her gaining attention of the man we were arguing about "That's what he wants you to think, he's a murderer he can't show feelings, Nicole!"

"Nicole?" turning around I saw Cyrus, Nathan, and Billy looking between me and Sally who gulped in fear "You okay baby girl?" looking at Sally I just nodded I didn't want her to get hurt, Cyrus lead me over to the walkway and put me between him and the wall away from Nathan and Billy.

"What did she say to get you all upset sweetheart?" Cyrus asked me making me look behind him to Sally who was struggling to see us behind the steps "Nicole" Cyrus called me sternly "She told me..." I looked at Cyrus dubiously before sighing "That you didn't care about me, that you couldn't have feelings because you're a murderer"

Cyrus laughed before reaching for his gun, panicking I grabbed his hand "Don't please" Cyrus looked at me and nodded slowly before grabbing my face in his hands "you're too good for this world" he muttered stroking his thumb against my cheek.

Smiling a part of me loved the feeling of his hands on my face whereas the rational part of me knew he was a murderer, My heart quickened as Cyrus leaned down and place a kiss on my jaw bone before pulling us back over to Nathan and Billy.

"Feel better baby girl?" nodding I smiled at little Nathan was always so protective "Don't worry about what people say about you, you're special girl" leaning my head again Nathan's strong arms I smiled he was right these two had always protected me when my own family hadn't.

"Hey, Cyrus, l, uh, I got some good news and I got some bad news" we all looked up at a nervous looking pinball "Yeah, what's the good news?" Cyrus asked crossing his arms over my shoulders and around my neck loosely.

I was confused at these sudden shows of affection especially in front of people but it still gave me odd butterflies in my stomach, sure I thought he was handsome and had a crush on him growing up but who wouldn't?.

"Well, the good news is I found Benson, Carls and Popovitch" Pinball said sweating as Cyrus looked at him "What's the bad news?" Pinball scratched the back of his neck.

"The bad news is this dead fellow right here happens to be Benson" walking toward us "This Aryan fellow with the bullet hole in his forehead is, is Carls" Pinball put his hand on Carls bloody head before wiping his hand on his shirt.

"and, and this honky he's draggin' in is Popovitch" we looked over to see a convict dragging a dead convict behind him. "I don't know how to tell you this, Cyrus, but we are three white guys short or as they say in ebonics, we be fucked."

Cyrus sighed and rubbed his face "Listen, Carson City is expecting six men to get off this plane and we're gonna give 'em exactly what they expect" Cyrus moved away from me and walked down the plane "So I need three volunteers"

Cyrus looked over at Billy who laughed "Don't look at me, pal. I'm servin' eight consecutive life sentences. I am not getting off this plane" he told us smirking.

An old man put his hand up in the air "Hey, I'll go. I'm too old for this shit" he said making me giggle "Go ahead, go to the back" Cyrus told him pointing to the back of the plane "Anybody else?" he asked impatiently.

Odell put his hand up and grabbed Cameron's shoulder "Hey, right here, man. Us two" Cyrus nodded pointed to the back of the plane again "Great, go ahead. Go to the back"

Cyrus suddenly turned back to look at Odell and Cameron "Hey, whoa, stop. The guys they're expecting are white. That puts you shit out of luck" he said point to Odell who looked very upset

"Hey, come on, man" he protested to Cyrus who looked like he could care less "I'll tell you what. Sit down. One of my associates will bring you a phone book, and you call the Affirmative Action office"

Turing to another convict with his hand in the air Cyrus pointed to him "You, go ahead" I watched as Odell turned to Cameron upset and then Cameron whispered something and fist bumped Odell.

"We need another white boy to volunteer" Nathan called out from his position on top of the walkway by the cockpit, "Pilot's white," Cyrus told him with a straight face.

"Wait, wait, wait. The pilot?" Billy asked surprised and put his hand up "Who's gonna fly the plane?" Cyrus smirked and walked up the walkway stairs to the cockpit "Relax, Billy. Welcome to the machine".

* * *

 

2 guards walked up to the door of a cell "Vacant cell D8, ready for inspection" the bigger officer whose badge read 'Garner' said opening the door "Last tenant, Cyrus Grissom"

The other officer, Renfro, sat on the bed and watched Garner inspect the room "Got scratches on the wall" Garner said noting down the markings on his clipboard.

"Probably a weapon sharpening" Renfro muttered chewing on his toothpick "What about the loose shelf screw?" he asked watching his partner look around the room.

"What the hell is this?" Garner walked by the metal toilet and looked on the floor "Looks like cocaine" he said letting the grains fall from his fingers.

"What, do you got something there?" Renfro called now interested in what his fellow officer had found, Garner began to pick at the soft spot on the otherwise brick wall "I don't know. It's all soft".

* * *

  
Walking to the back of the plane I watched as Pinball started to cut the wrist tags off the other convicts "What about the rest of the pigs?" turning my head around I saw Cyrus walked up behind us.

"Be patient, now. They haven't ceased to be useful yet" Cyrus told Nathan in a relaxed voice he wasn't worried about any of this at all and his voice showed it.

I flinched when Pinball used the taser to melt the plastic tags together on the old man's wrists "Okay, old man. Now you're Mr. Popovitch" Pinball told the man as Johnny 23 put tape and a cloth mask over his head.

"Gentlemen, you'll reach the Nevada pen in about two hours. The tape's just a little precaution in case any of you are rocked by the sudden impulse to squeal like a pig. Not that we don't trust you. But let's face it, your criminals" Cyrus told the men who were all lined up together on their knees.

Pinball held a piece of tape over Cameron's head who never looked up "Come on, man, move your head up" Pinball told him but Cameron only looked behind him "I want to stay on"

"What?" Pinball asked shocked as he looked down at Cameron who was now looking up at Cyrus "I changed my mind" Pinball looked over to us "So, Cyrus, we got a little mind-changer"

"I got 15 years left, and I know I'd just hate myself if I thought I blew my one shot at a naked party freak and an umbrella drink," Cameron said looking straight up at Cyrus before looking at me nervous knowing I knew he was a free man.

"You got 15 years? Boy, a second ago you couldn't wait to get off this plane" Cyrus said looking at Cameron almost suspiciously as Cameron looked back at the floor "I know. Fear of freedom, I guess"

Cyrus thought for a minute before nodding "Get him up. Get the cuffs off him. Pick out a guard, and then put that dead cop's prison issues on him" Watching Cameron walk back over to Odell and Sally I frowned and wondered what he was up to especially when he turned back to me and nodded a little.


	11. I Need A Hero

**-San Quentin Prison- Vince Larkin-**

Larkin half watched the screen as the guards were clearing out a cell and tried to do his paperwork but his mind wasn't on work his mind was with his plane, sighing he looked up at the monitor again and frowned seeing the guard lay on the floor with a flashlight.

He watched as Garner reached into the wall and pulled out all sorts of things and handing them to Renfro. Watching as the two guards started to pull out more things Larkin got confused "Chief? I got a lot of weird shit down here" Garner said through the radio.

"What is it?" the chief asked back watching the monitor with Larkin "This looks like the drawing of a plane," Garner said holding up a large drawing to the camera. "Whose cell is that?" Larkin asked the chief who turned to him seriously "The Virus".

Larkin got up and quickly made his way down to Cyrus Grissom cell and opened the door seeing Garner and Renfro stood looking at the papers and other things.

Larkin's eyes roamed over all the things they had pulled out of the wall and exhaled what was the Virus up to this time?

* * *

**|The Jailbird|**

I stood next to Sally quietly as Cyrus and some of the other convicts put on coats and googles "You need to get us help" Sally whispered to me I told her about me having to check in with the guards when we stop.

Looking down I heard Sally sigh "I'm sorry for what I said Nikki but you need to do the right thing" I lifted my head up and looked at Sally "He will kill us all when he no longer needs us" Nodding sadly I jumped when Cyrus suddenly appeared in front of us.

He pulled me with him to where the other convicts were ready looking like prison guards and put a set of goggles over my eyes before taking the keys from his belt "No talking just smile and nod" he said uncuffing my hands.

"Ok?" he asked bending down to my eye level "Nicole," he said in a warning tone again which he seems to do every time we talk, nodding I looked back at Sally before Cyrus guided me out of the plane.

Watching as the fake prison guards pulled the fake inmates out of the plane and handed them to the real guards kicking and screaming "Heard you had a problem up there" A scrawny looking Marshall asked as he helped with the fake convicts.

Cyrus pulled down the bandanna covering his mouth "Had to bag 'em and gag 'em. Rough crew spitters and shitters." I watched as Falzon and the pilot tried to fight their way from the bus "On the bus, Get on the bus!" A guard shouted roughing them up as Cyrus smirked to himself.

* * *

 

**-San Quentin Prison Cell D8-**

Larkin sat on the bed looking through the books and blueprints of his plane "You gotta be kiddin' me. Oh, boy" Larkin picked up an official-looking letter "In Spanish from Bogota, Colombia. Looks like it's from a law firm. Orange and black"

"Creepy" Larkin looked over to see Renfro holding two pictures in his hands "The eyes are cut out of their heads" Larkin took the two pictures Renfro had "The Last Supper" he muttered to himself holding the pictures in the air.

* * *

 

**-The Jailbird-**

After loading up the convicts we stood in front of the plane, Cyrus now had a subtle but tight grip on my arm so I couldn't run or move. "Is that it?" Cyrus asked looking at the weedy Marshall's clipboard.

"One more. Late addition" the Marshall told Cyrus with a cloth over his mouth, Cyrus looked confused "Who?" the guard removed the cloth and showed us the clipboard "Garland Greene"

My eyes widened in fear and I looked at Cyrus who just smirked "Should be interesting" We all watched a riot van pulled up next to the bus and the guards all ran out with guns and metal sticks.

Watching as they opened the doors I gasped as I saw Garland Greene being dragged out he had a face mask on and his arms strapped together with a vest.

"What the fuck is that?" Johnny asked in shock looking at the deranged man being pulled toward us "That is Garland Greene" I muttered to him, this man had done evil things to girls my age and now I was officially scared.

* * *

 

**-San Quentin Prison Cell D8-**

Larkin laid the last supper pictures over the Spanish letter hoping to find some clues or answers "Met ca-- Me--Me. Et cetera. Cetera. Meet." Garner and Renfro walked back into the room when Larkin started shouting.

"Me, et cetera, me arson," Larkin wrote down all the letters he found on his notepad "Meet car. Meet cars. Meet cars. Meet cars. Meet cars. Meet cars. Where?"

Putting the other picture on the Spanish letter his stomach clenched "Carson City. Oh, God. Uh, stay here, Don't touch anything" Larkin got up and put the papers back on the bed "Wait, Larkin" Garner shouted as he held some papers in his hand.

Larkin stopped and looked over at the unusually quiet guard "yeah?" Garner sighed and handed Larkin the papers with a straight face, Larkin's stomach dropped instantly.

He flipped through the children's drawings and finger paintings, Cyrus Grissom didn't have any family members or children as far as he knew, Larkin was confused until he stumbled upon pictures of a small blonde child turning the photos over Larkin sighed.

Each photograph was marked with an age and a name 'Nicole Thomas' Cyrus had been watching the warden's daughter for some time now "Whose she?" Renfro asked as Larkin rubbed his face.

"The warden's daughter. Don't touch a thing" Larkin said grabbing Nicole's pictures and paintings before running off down the hall. Stopping at the sound of Garner's voice "Hey, what're you doin'? Just leave it alone. He told you not to touch anything".

Turning around Larkin jumped to the floor seeing a bright light and an explosion come from Cyrus's cell looking up Larkin gulped seeing a fragment of the metal door stuck to the wall above him.

* * *

**-The JailBird-**

I watched as the prison bus stopped and my heart started to hammer against my chest before it pulled away again, I failed Sally "You did good sweetheart" Cyrus said stroking my hair I looked at him feeling hurt"Whatever".

I looked over nervously as the Marshall got back out of his car walking towards us, Cyrus nudged me forward with him whilst he put his gun behind his back "I uh forgot to ask about Miss Thomas..." the Marshall asked me I smiled nervously as Cyrus looked at me.

"Almost ready?" The Marshall asked Cyrus who still had his gun tucked behind his back "Won't be long now" Cyrus told him with a straight face as Cyrus turned to look over the Marshall's shoulder I mouthed 'Help Me' The Marshall's eyes widened significantly.

Hearing sirens behind him the Marshall drew his gun but wasn't as fast as Cyrus who shot the Marshall in the forehead screaming I pushed away from Cyrus and broke out into a run.

Feeling myself being grabbed and picked up I screamed and hit Cyrus's back as he threw me over his shoulder running back to the plane "You're the man, Cyrus!" A happy voice shouted from behind us "Let's go!" Cyrus shouted.

Pulling open the cage door Cyrus placed me in the cage gently before shutting the door with me screaming and banging on it "Be a good girl and I think of letting you back out".

As the plane took I fell into the back of the cage as Sally hit the side of my cage grunting, everything was silent as we were back in the air "You did everything you could" Sally whispered to me as tear silently fell onto my cheeks.

Nodding I just curled into myself and leaned my head on the wall, how can he be such a monster and my hero all in one person?


	12. Who The Hell Are You?

It had been an hour since we landed at Carson City and Cyrus had shot that Air Marshall in the forehead and locked me in this stupid cage, I had run out of tears to cry 30 minutes ago and now I was just sat her staring into nothingness.

Hearing my cage open I looked to see Cyrus as he squatted in front of me "You tried to run away from me" he stated as I looked at anything but at him as I nodded sadly "You killed him, right in front of me".

He sighed and rubbed his chin before holding my hand in his showing how dainty my hand looked in overworked hands "I told you that you're always safe with me" Cyrus looked up unimpressed as Sally snorted in disbelief before she looked away with fear in her eyes "Come on" Cyrus grabbed me by the top of my arm and pulled me out of the cage.

"Hey you leave her alone" Sally shouted as Cyrus pulled me past her, stopping dead Cyrus stalked back to Sally and pull a gun to her "Cyrus..." I began but he put his hand up to me "The only reason you are alive is because she asked me not to kill you, so don't make me break my promise to her. Got it?" Sally nodded quickly as she looked over at me in shock.

Cyrus walked back over to me and grabbed my arm again, walking up to the cockpit Cyrus pushed the door open pulling me into the cockpit with him and sat me down on a chair with him "Hey baby girl you ok?" I nodded seeing Nathan looked at me with concerned eyes "I know this is a change for you but it'll get better" he said smiling at me.

Nodding I sat back as I saw Nathan give Cyrus a worried look no doubt about me, Cyrus pulled me closer to him so we could both sit on the chair comfortably. "Don't they have a way of tracking these planes?" I asked Cyrus as I wrapped my arms around myself "Oh, yeah. It's called a transponder. Every plane's got one" The redneck looking guy said over his shoulder to me.

Cyrus looked at me suspiciously before smirking as Nathan leaned forward "Swamp where is the transponder?" Cyrus pulled me forward to see the empty hole where the transponder should be before whispering in my ear tauntingly "Where indeed?".

-U.S Marshall Service. Chief Devers Office-

Warden Thomas Monroe opened the doors to the U.S Marshall Service building, a Vince Larkin had contacted him about the Jailbird flight and it was of great importance. "We're following the transponder. We know exactly where they're heading" Thomas heard from inside Chief Devers office.

Knocking on the open door Thomas put on his boss man stance as he eyed the two men in the room one of whom he already knew, turning to younger man he stuck his hand out "Thomas Monroe, you must be Vince Larkin"

Vince nodded his head as he shook Thomas's hand "That's right" Thomas turned to Devers and nodded "Chief Devers" sitting down in one of the chairs Thomas coughed a little.

"So boys what's so important I had to come here?" Thomas asked looking at the two men Vince cleared his throat "Uh sir I have just come from searching Cyrus Grissom's cell in your prison" Thomas nodded and looked at the men confused.

Before Thomas could open his mouth Vince handed him a picture of a young blonde girl "Is this your daughter Nicole?" Thomas looked the pictures in front of him and nodded "Yes"

Vince sighed and closed his eyes "What's this about Vince" Thomas shouted sitting up straight in his chair, Vince handed him some children's drawings, letters to and from Cyrus "We found all of these items in Cyrus Grissom's cell"

Thomas looked through the drawings his daughter had lovingly drawn for the psychotic murderer and wondered how she'd ever met him "they all date back to when Nicole would have been around 5-ish?" Vince told Thomas.

"Little Red..." Thomas muttered causing Vince and Devers to look at each other confused "it was Nicole's favorite story... It's also what he started to call her around me"

Vince nodded and put his hands together in his lap "We believe that he formed a bond with her then it grew into an obsession" Thomas looked up at Vince shocked "romantic or platonic?" Vince bit the inside of his lip "We believe it has turned romantic from what a guard recollected and how he's been treating her on the plane"

Thomas inhaled sharply "And I led her straight to him. My baby." Thomas suddenly looked up "It was him" Devers looked at Thomas confused "I'm sorry?" Thomas rubbed his face and pace "A bomb threat was made the day of Nicole's flight, the specific plane she was going on that's why I put her on the Jailbird"

Vince looked at the elder man sympathetically before a loud bang and a voice shouted out "What the fuck happened? What about Sims? What happened to Sims?" Thomas looked up to see a man stomping around the office looking at Vince and Devers.

"Duncan, they killed him," Devers said to the angry man making his face drop dramatically as he looked at Vince "They got the plane" he muttered looking at the now speechless man.

Duncan leaned against a wall in anger and shock "Tell me, Skip, what kind of a Keystone Cops operation are you guys runnin' here, huh?" Duncan shouted at Devers before pointing a finger in Vince's direction.

"And you! You, you little shit. You got my agent killed!" Vince stood up angrily at him and Duncan stood face to face "Hey, he brought a gun on the plane" Duncan laughed with no humor "If I knew the way you guys run things, I would've told him to bring a fuckin' uzi on board!"

"No one carries on these flights! No one! He brought a gun on board and he got himself killed and in doing so, he compromised the safety of my men!" Vince shouted furiously making Duncan move closer to Vince his face getting redder by the second.

"Your men are incompetent! They let themselves get taken over by a bunch of thugs in chains and cages!" Duncan bellowed red-faced, Vince moved away laughing humourlessly "I'm not gonna stand around and listen to this shit!" He roared pointing at Duncan.

Thomas watched as the two argued back and forth until Devers pushed them apart "Guys, guys. Let's work it out" the two arguing men sighed before moving to different sides of the room "Okay. Okay".

"So, uh, what do we do now? What's the plan? You, uh, you-you-you do have a plan, don't you?" Duncan asked looking at everyone in the room, Vince looked up remorsefully "We're workin' on it. Contingency plans for something like this don't exist. The situation's never been contemplated".

Duncan got riled up again "Well, you better start contemplating. 'cause this is a situation that needs to get unfucked right now!" Thomas looked over at the men his face white with shock "Will someone please get my daughter away from that madman now!" all eyes turned to Thomas as Duncan raised his eyebrow "Who the hell are you?"


	13. A Jealous Cyrus?

Standing in front of Garland's cage I shivered as he looked up at us calmly "What do you want to do with him?" Nathan asked Cyrus who were both now wearing prison officer uniforms "I don't know" Cyrus said with his arms crossed.

"But this is no way to treat a national treasure. Let him out" I looked up at Cyrus shocked as did Nathan "You sure?" Nathan asked in a surprised voice, Cyrus just nodded his head and leaned closer to Garland with a smirk "Love your work"

Grabbing my hand into his, Cyrus led us to the cockpit where he sat me down in the same chair as before and sat next to me with a sigh, this is the first time we had ever been alone well other than Swamp Thing, the redneck.

"I want to go home" I whispered looking at my hands as Cyrus looked over in my direction and put his hand under my chin "I'm your home now, it's me and you. It always has been" feeling Cyrus rub my chin with his thumb I knew he was right.

Cyrus turned and picked up some papers, we both sat in silence something I hadn't done in a long time and it felt nice, I was beginning to see the truth in the things Cyrus was saying, he had saved my life more than once now, yawing in fatigue I leaned my head on Cyrus's shoulder.

Cyrus looked at me in shock before placing a soft kiss on my forehead and looked back at his paperwork, the door opening caught my attention before Nathan and Cindino walked in "Pinball didn't make it" Nathan told us as he and Cindino sat down.

Cyrus looked at Nathan indifferent "No? That's too bad. I liked Pinball" Cyrus drawled out sarcastically I looked up confused "Whose pinball?" Cyrus and Nathan laughed "The one whose back you jumped on baby girl" nodding I blushed they had seen me jump on him "And he screamed like a damn girl" Nathan laughed smacking his leg.

Smiling at them I jumped when the door was knocked on and opened "What do you want?" Nathan shouted at Cameron aggressively "I wanna know what the plan is" Cameron said looking at us just as untrusting as we were at him.

"Why you care?" Nathan shouted suspiciously, Cameron frowned at Nathan before looking back at Cyrus "I got just as much ridin' on this as you. We're all convicts here" I looked around mildly offended "I'm not".

"Cyrus Grissom, do you copy? Cyrus Grissom, do you copy?" I gasped and whispered "Vince" I saw Cyrus glaring at the radio out of the corner of my eye "Yes, I copy. Identify yourself." Cyrus called looking at me seriously.

"This is United States Marshal Vince Larkin and Duncan Malloy of the DEA" Cyrus smirked bringing the radio back up to his lips "Oh, Agent Malloy. I'm so sorry about your associate. Nothing is quite as sad as seeing a grown man pissing his pants"

All the men in the cabin let out a laugh as we heard Duncan and Vince fight for the radio "Listen, Grissom, you puny, fucking animal When I get through with you, you'll be beggin' 'em for the electric chair" Cyrus visibly shook with laughter before stopping himself.

"Hey, I don't like him" he shouted making me jump "If he speaks again, this conversation is terminated" looking over at Cyrus I smiled at how in charge he was acting before shaking myself internally, what was happening to me?

"He doesn't want to talk again. Really. He's done talking. He's leaving the building, okay?" Vince's voice rang out calmly "Good, then I'll talk to you. Here are the rules. First I ask a question, then you ask a question" Cyrus said authoritatively.

"Okay. What's your question?" Vince said in an agonized voice like he didn't want to play this game with Cyrus "In Carson City, your bulls were onto us. How?" Cyrus asked Vince curiously as my eyes shot up to Cameron who just looked back at me.

"One of the guards.." Duncan shouted out before groaning "One of the guards faked a heart attack and we had to remove his restraints, All right?" Vince shouted again like he and Duncan were fighting for control.

Cyrus nodded with a dubious look "I see. And what's your question?" I heard Vince take a deep breath "Do you still have Nicole?" my head shook up and Cyrus again gave a glare before lifting up the radio "Yes, why don't you say hello to your old friend sweetheart?" I looked at Cyrus who had a look on his face I couldn't place.

"Vince?" I heard Vince sigh in relief "God Nicole, are you ok has he hurt you?" Cyrus quickly pulled the radio away from me and I screamed a little in shock "Nicole??" Vince shouted obviously hearing my scream.

"I think that's enough now before you have to learn not to try and take what's mine like your associate DEA" Cyrus growled into the radio I now realized the look he had was jealousy, was he jealous of me talking to Vince?.

"Where are you goin' with Nicole and my plane, Cyrus?" Vince demanded, losing his cool by the minute "We're going to Disneyland" Cyrus told Vince in a terrifying calm voice "You're lying, Cyrus"

"So are you, Vince" Cyrus argued back before laughing "Oh, nothin' Makes me sadder than the agent lost his bladder in the Aeroplane" Cyrus sang into the radio before smirking as he heard Vince shout before the radio went quiet.

"Lerner Airfield, Poe. Middle of nowhere" Cyrus told Cameron who was still waiting at the door as he points to a place on the map he had "That's our rendezvous point. Forty-nine minutes from anything resembling authority. So, now you know" Cyrus told Cameron before slamming the door in his face.

Yawning again I curled myself again Cyrus watching him continue to write on the papers and talk to Nathan before my eyes closed and quickly opened again when I heard moving around and saw Nathan walking out of the door.

"Go to sleep" I looked up to see Cyrus smirking at me obviously seeing my tired eyes "I'll still be here" nodding I brought my legs to myself as I lay against the man who had simultaneously saved and ruined my life.

* * *

 

Cameron stood by the cages deep in thought " Yee-ha!" he looked up to see Cyrus's lackey Nathan walking to him "What's on your mind, hillbilly?" Cameron internally rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"What was I thinking about?" Cameron pretended to think to himself before looking back at Nathan "Oh, yeah. Yee-ha. That's right" Nathan just smiled back at Cameron oblivious to Cameron's sarcasm "I was just wonderin' what a black militant, uh, that would be you was doin' takin' orders from a white boy on a power trip. Don't you think that's strange?".

Nathan smiled deviously at Cameron "It's a means to an end, my white friend. I's can play house nigger til's we get to where we're goin'. And then, the day of the dog begins." Nathan mockingly brought his hand up to his mouth before putting a finger to his lips "Shh!"

Cameron looked at Nathan seriously "And what about Nicole? Where does she fit into this?" Cameron was shocked when he saw Nathan's eyes cloud with anger when Cameron said her name he was obviously very protective of the young girl too.

"Baby girl has nothing to do with this and you would be wise to keep it that way boy, you understand?" Cameron nodded as Nathan walked away and he realized that Sally was right Nicole needed his help but would she want it?

* * *

**A/N: So how do you guys think I should end this story? I've had messages saying things like making Nicole turn bad, have Nicole kill Cameron and let Cyrus and Nicole get away, in all honesty, I had an ending planned out but now I think it might be anticlimactic.**

**So should I:**

**A. Kill Nicole and Cyrus off**

**B. Let Nicole save Cyrus' life but die.**

**C. Make Nicole turn bad?**

**D. Let Nicole and Cyrus getaway together?**

**E. Something else?**

**Message me with you're favorite ending!**


	14. Fights on a plane

**-U.S Marshall Service. Chief Devers Office-**

Vince Larkin walked in Chief Devers office rapidly throwing down some files on the chief's desk “Here's the jacket on Cameron Poe. His wife's on the way here now. U.S. Ranger, highly decorated. Did a little hell-raising when he was a kid, but nothing serious” Larkin told the men in the room with a serious look.

Duncan looked up from the file Vince had given to him “Explain to me why any of this matters” he growled in his gravelly voice as Vince looked over to the DEA officer “Fact one. We got a plane up there filled with killers, rapists, and thieves and we got this guy Cameron Poe, in on an involuntary manslaughter beef. Non-gang affiliated. He's a parolee hitchin' a ride home”.

Vince sighed when Duncan rolled his eyes impatiently “Fact two. Poe has a chance to get off the plane. Doesn't do it. Why? Fact three. Our guard, Falzon, said a convict named Cameron Poe planted Sims's tape recorder on him. These are interesting facts. You do the math on this, and we got an ally on that plane”.

Duncan snorted with laughter and sat forward in his chair “Ally? This guy is a criminal. A murderer” Vince turned quickly and shook the file “Read the file. Got in a drunken brawl defending his wife and he killed a guy. Could have happened to any one of us, including you and me” Vince shouted at the DEA agent.

“I am not one of these animals” Duncan roared throwing the file on the coffee table in front of him as Vince laughed in disbelief “Oh, that's original! When exactly did they all become animals?” he asked rhetorically.

“When they stopped giving a damn about the law, about civilization,” Duncan told Vince who just nodded and raised his eyebrow “'The degree of civilization in a society can be judged by observing its prisoners'. Dostoevsky said that after doing a little time” Vince quoted as he tried to keep his cool.

Duncan stood and stalked over to Vince angrily “'Fuck you! Cyrus Grissom said that after putting a bullet in my agent's head. Okay?” Devers coughed to get both of the men's attention “The issue here is how the plane is brought down” Duncan looked over Vince's shoulder to Devers whose sat at his desk “Shoot it down” he suggested shrugging his shoulders carelessly.

Vince looked at Duncan angrily “Yeah. When exactly did this become a DEA jurisdiction?” Vince shouted at Duncan who was starting to turn red in the face “The second the DEA agent was murdered. I am authorized to bring Agent Sims's killers to justice using and I quote, All necessary means."

Vince growled as he rubbed his face and looked at Duncan and Devers “That does not include shooting down my plane” Duncan shrugged his shoulders ignorantly “Maybe it does, maybe it doesn't” Vince turned to the chief in desperation “Is that right? Tell me you're not seriously entertaining this” he begged the older man feeling shocked.

Dever put his hands up trying to calm the situation “Vince, this is a drastic situation we got” Vince ran his hands through his hair starting to lose his cool “Those are our men up there!” he roared as Duncan turned to him seriously “All of whom signed a no-hostage clause. They know the score”

Vince's eyes widened in disbelief “Nicole didn't she wasn't asked to and plus who are you to decide the value of a man's life? There are innocent people up there!” Vince shouted thinking about the young girl trapped on the plane with the worst kind of monsters.

Suddenly the sound of helicopter blades could be heard “About time” Duncan called out smugly giving Vince a nasty smirk, Vince looked confused as he peeked through the blinds “For what? About time for what?” Devers looked at Vince seriously “Attack choppers. We're going after 'em” Devers explained to Vince with a frown he also wanted to get this plane down before all the criminals escaped.

“Goddamn it Skip, don't do this! This man is in an irrational state of mind! His head isn't on straight” Vince argued as he followed the two men outside and watched as they both climbed into the chopper.

“Fuck off, Marshal Larkin. Your job's finished. This flight's full” Duncan slammed the door to the helicopter shut effectively locking Vince out, Running his hands through his hair angrily Vince ran back inside he had to help somehow or else a lot of innocent people were about to die.

 

* * *

**-The Jailbird-**

 

Opening my eyes slowly I breathed in deeply as I found myself curled into Cyrus as he had his arm firmly around me, I smiled happily when I realized Cyrus had kept his promise of still being here when I woke up.

“Gentlemen, in roughly five hours, we will be flying over the shores of Mexico But first we have to change aircraft. Thank you, and have a pleasant flight” Cyrus said over the intercom radio as he locked eyes with me.

“Afternoon princess” smiling I sat up and stretched causing Cyrus's eyes to roam over my frame making me blush a little “Nice sleep darlin?” I smiled at swamp thing as he turned to smile at me nicely “ Yeah it was great, best I've had in a long time” Cyrus smirked at me as I smiled back.

Nathan walked through the door with Cindino in tow and grinned at me “Ahh baby girl you're awake” nodding I smiled as he sat down and began talking to swamp thing, sighing contently I looked down at the floor and saw the clipboard and pen he had put down.

Picking up the discarded pen and paper I sat with my back against the wall and pulled my knees up so I could lean the clipboard against them and started to draw looking at Cyrus discreetly every now and then “What's the ETA, Swamp Thing?” Cyrus called over to Swamp Thing who checked the dials.

“At 228 miles an hour, about 71 minutes. The only problem is, we're not doing 228 miles an hour. We're doing 205. We're draggin', baby. The landing gear ain't all the way up. We're gonna be late” Swamp told us as Cindino started to look worried and turned back to look at an irritated Cyrus.

“No, no, no. Cyrus, that's unacceptable” he told Cyrus who sighed and looked at Nathan “Check out the gear” Nathan looked over to Cyrus shocked before frowning“What the hell do I know about landing gear?” Cyrus looked up at Nathan seriously “Learn” Nathan sighed irritably before getting up and leaving.

“What are you scrawling over there?” Cyrus asked me as he tried to look at what I was doing, pulling the paper to my chest quickly I shook my head “Nothing” Cyrus squinted his eyes at me knowing I was lying but he didn't call my name angrily this time.

Sighing I knew he wouldn't let it go and wanted me to show him without him having to threaten or shout at me so I passed him the papers with his picture on, Cyrus said nothing but just looked at the hand-drawn picture I had just given him.

Feeling my stomach tighten with nerves I sighed “It's stupid I know” Cyrus looked up at me and frowned before turning the paper around showing the lifelike picture I had just drawn “This is not stupid” he whispered to me as I played with the pen “Let's see” Swamp called over his shoulder with a grin.

Cyrus handed him the paper but kept his eyes on me “Wow this looks great, you got some talent on ya girly” blushing I smiled as Cyrus took the drawing back and looked at it again “Who told you your drawings were stupid?” he asked me looking angry.

“My mom,” I told him frowning feeling the usual mental pain whenever I remembered anything from my childhood, Cyrus nodded and sucked on his teeth annoyed “The alcoholic” I looked at him shocked “How did you know?”.

Cyrus looked at me seriously before looking back down at the paper “I've told you before I know more than you think, like how you always had to take care of yourself or how you had to walk yourself to school from the age of 6” with no one to protect you.

I opened my mouth in shock as a tear ran down my face as I remembered my twisted childhood “Have you been watching me?” I asked shocked but not surprised he knew almost everything about me, Cyrus just looked up at me and clenched his jaw although he didn't say anything his expression was enough.

“Cyrus?” I called angrily he looked up at me shocked when I said his name strongly “What do you expect when you lived with a barely functioning alcoholic” he shouted at me with fire in his eyes “That's not your choice to make!” I told him jumping up gripping the pen in my hand tightly.

Walking away Cyrus grabbed my arm and growled at me “Where do you think you're going” ripping my arm away I opened the door “To go see Nathan” slamming the door shut behind me I breathed deeply letting out the anger and fear before opening my eyes to see all the convicts looking up at me squealing to myself I quickly climbed down from the cockpit and opened the hatch to the belly of the plane.

Climbing down the ladder I turned just in time to see Cameron writing something on a now dead and half frozen Pinball as Nathan rummaged through some boxes before turning to Cameron with a gun “Hillbilly. Gotcha. Hurry up, man” I watched as Cameron kicked Pinball out of the plane before looking up and freezing when he saw me watching him.

“Bye, Pinball” Nathan called behind him as he continued to root through all of the boxes, Cameron walked over to me with a serious look “What did you see?” I looked up at his face and saw worry in his eyes but his face was void of anything “Enough” I whispered as we stood face to face.

Nathan turned and saw us talking “Hey baby girl, look at all this stuff” nodding I looked at Cameron suspiciously before walking over to Nathan “You ok?” he asked me as he pulled out a pair of white sunglasses “Yeah fine” I told him hoping he'd believe me because honestly, I didn't know myself.

  
  


 


	15. Lerner Airfield

-The Jailbird-

Following Nathan back over to the ladder I watched in silence as he climbs up the ladder easily before waiting for me to grab his hand to pull me up out of the hatch, Billy stopped us as we walked by "Hey, wait. W-Where'd you get the rims, man?" Nathan smirked straightening out his new shades "personal shits down in the belly".

I continue to follow Nathan deep in thought "Hey, those are my shades" A very feminine voice called out to us I turned to see an obviously gay Hispanic boy "They're mine now, sister" Nathan called back making me laugh "Men!" the Hispanic boy huffs rolling his eyes.

Stopping I watch as Nathan continues walking as my eyes drift over to Cameron who was sat forward in his seat with his elbows on his knees looking a little nervous, I walk over to the chairs where Cameron, O'Dell and Sally all resided.

Sitting on the arm of Cameron's chair I looked at him emotionless "what did you write?" Cameron looked up at me slowly but didn't say anything, Sally and Odell just watched us looking equally as nervous.

"You obviously wrote to someone who could help but who?" I said aloud thinking about who Cameron might have known until I realized "Vince" I whispered as Cameron looked up at me shocked but nodded once.

Cameron's eyes left mine and looked over my shoulder I turned to see Billy making his way down the hatch and I grinned "You might want to follow him unless you want Cyrus to know you're a liar" I whispered to Cameron with a smirk as he quickly got up and followed Billy to the belly of the plane.

Standing by Sally we stood in silence before she sighed and looked at me sadly "Whose side are you on?" she asked softly.

I breathed in deeply and tried to cut off my emotions I wouldn't let people get to me again "Mine" I told her seriously but I think she could already see where my loyalty lay.

"I can't believe it in all 17 years he never showed any signs of care or compassion until you walked in," Sally told me seriously she didn't say his name but we both knew who she was talking about, I just nodded and shrugged as if I didn't care. I did.

"What's happened to you?" Sally whispered as she looked at me almost like she was trying to see if I was the same person she met a week ago, I sighed heavily as my jaw tightened "Nothing. Maybe this was me all along, maybe I just needed someone to show me that they...".

I stopped short and looked at Sally with fire in my eyes as she squinted at me "What to show you they cared? Cyrus doesn't care about you, Your parents care about you... I care about you" Sally mumbled looking at me softly.

I shrieked with laughter "My parents? News flash they never cared about me I was just a weapon that they used against each other. I'm better off without them I'm better with him" I say as I feel my stomach tighten as I look at Sally's shocked face.

Blinking slowly I leaned back against the cage as I see Cameron came back from the bottom of the plane looking upset "Two went down, one came up".

I turned shocked as Garland talked out loud so normally "Wasn't my fault" Cameron groaned out as he sat back down in his chair with his head in his hands.

"Well, you don't have to tell me. Most murders are crimes of necessity rather than desire. But the great ones, Dahmer, Gacy, Bundy they did it because it excited them" Garland spoke as he looked ahead his expression not changing once.

Cameron sat up quickly and looked at Garland with a serious expression "Don't you-- I got nothing in common with them, with you. Don't you talk to me! They were insane".

Garland chuckled before looking at Cameron again "Now you're talking semantics. What if I told you insane was working 50 hours a week in some office for 50 years at the end of which they tell you to piss off?".

Garland sighed again as he folded his hands in his lap neatly "Ending up in some retirement village hoping to die before suffering the indignity of trying to make it to the toilet on time. Wouldn't you consider that to be insane?"

Cameron's head shot over to Garland as he glared harshly "Murdering 30 people, semantics or not, is insane!" he shouted but it didn't faze the mass murderer who was now looking at me intently "One girl I drove through three states wearing her head as a hat".

Grimacing I gulped suddenly remembering where I was and quickly ran back over to the cockpit only stopping at the door to take a deep breath hoping Cyrus wasn't angry anymore. I realize now he was just trying to take care of me something I hadn't had the luxury of in a long time.

"All right, you damn peckerwoods, crack the knuckles and hit the crystals. We're putting this baby down in a sandbox." I heard Swamp call over the intercom.

I gasped as the door swung open revealing a serious looking Cyrus "I'm sorry" I told him as he looked at me intently his face clear of any expression "I'm just not used to someone caring about me".

Cyrus nodded at me pulled me to him so we stood in the doorway "Don't be sorry just trust me" nodding I smiled before the plane started shaking.

Cyrus pulled us into the cockpit and sat on the chair sitting me between his legs with his arms either side of me holding on the pilot chairs.

Placing my hands on Cyrus's arm I tried to steady myself as the plane began to land unsteadily, Swamp pulls on the gear stick whilst pressing some buttons as we start to descend. My stomach began to churn as the plane lowered my fear of landing seemingly mocking me.

Suddenly a smaller plane appears in front of us "Look out!!" Cindino shouts as I turn and bury my head in Cyrus's neck and put my arms around him as I mutter "We're gonna die".

Feeling the plane lurch up again before slamming back to the ground I braved a look out of the front window I gasped as we were now heading towards a propane tank.

"Cyrus!" I called but I knew it was out of his control I burrowed myself into his neck again hearing him laugh before he curled an arm around me as the plane began to rock and hit things harder than before "We are so dead" I whispered to him scared as I closed my eyes and silently prayed.

Feeling the plane come to a dead halt I waited for the explosion and burning pain but hearing the convicts whoop I sighed in realization we were ok.

I looked up to see Cindino and Swamp run out of the cockpit, looking back at Cyrus who was staring at me intently. Emotionless.

"What?" I asked paranoid as Cyrus continued to stare before his line of sight lowered to my lips, realizing how close we are and how I buried myself into him I bit my lip before Cyrus leaned in an placed an unusually soft kiss on my lips.

Pulling back I breathed deeply before looking back at Cyrus who hasn't said a word "I won't hurt you" he told me reassuringly I looked at him he could read me so well, putting my hands on his cheeks I pulled him to me.

Cyrus pulled me closer deepening the timid kiss I had started, any bad thoughts or confusion I had before vanished the more Cyrus pulled me to him. "Cyrus..." I jumped up when I heard the door slam open I saw Nathan standing in the doorway looking at us confused.

"Did I interrupt?" he asked us Cyrus glared deeply at his friend "Nope" I squeaked walking out of the cockpit behind Nathan before I felt an arm grab me and pull me back softly "This isn't over," Cyrus told me before turning to Nathan with a hard expression.

I bit my lip and nodded I wasn't going anywhere, I followed Nathan and Cyrus who had pulled me behind them as all the convicts were now jumping around excitedly, looking over to Cameron I saw him comforting O'Dell who looked like he was going to drop dead at any second.

Standing by Nathan I watched as he began to release the guards "Not so fast" I heard Cyrus's voice ring out looking up I saw Cyrus holding Sally's arm which was still connected at the wrists by handcuffs "We don't need any distractions, lock her up Nathan" Cyrus told Nathan before looking at me "I can't break a promise".

After watching Sally being locked into one of the cells I looked at her as Nathan and Cyrus walked over to the opening of the plane "Be careful" Sally whispered to me looking serious.

"Are you going to be ok?" I asked the woman who was hell-bent on keeping me innocent "Well it's not like I'm going anywhere" She half-joked as she pulled on her restraints.

"Nicole!" I looked up to see Cyrus looking between Sally and me suspiciously before beckoning me over to where they were all stood waiting for the door to lower.

I gave Sally a small smile and walked over to the back of the plane where we all stepped out into the sunshine for the first time in hours.

"Lerner Airfield. I'm so glad to be here" Cyrus drawled as he looked around the vast deserted with a smirk the convicts began to run whooping and shouting, I laughed loudly watching as Viking did a flip to the floor "Thank you for choosing Con Air".


	16. That's my plane!

-Lerner Airfield-

I stood by Cyrus silently as we looked out at the small airfield in the middle of nowhere "Where's the plane, Francisco?" Cyrus asked Cindino is a short tone getting more annoyed by the second, Cindino looked around before shrugging his shoulders "I don't know. Have patience" he told Cyrus as he continued to look at the empty open desert.

Cyrus turned to Cindino angrily and pointed at him "The last guy who told me to have patience? I burned him down, and bagged his ashes" he hissed at the drug baron making him flinch.

I internally grimaced at this latest revelation of Cyrus's evil doings I knew what he was no saint but hearing it from his own mouth just sounded wrong.

Cindino sighed and continued to look around eyeing Cyrus cautiously "Cyrus, it'll be here" I squinted at Cindino I didn't trust him he looked fidgety and that's never good huffing I looked over to see Cyrus watching me as I watched Cindino he could tell there was something wrong too.

"Hey, you stupid sons of bitches!" I jumped my back hitting Cyrus's chest as I pulled a face at the angry looking man who was currently running up to us swearing and almost foaming at the mouth, I was breathing so hard I almost didn't feel Cyrus' hand rubbing my hip.

Nathan and the other convicts started to pull the guards out of the plane and punching them, the guards began to drop to the ground from the harsh attack just as the man got to us "Jesus Christ!" he shouted before turning back and running in the opposite direction terrified.

"I hope he likes sand" Cyrus calls out sardonically as I laughed at his joke watching as the man continued to run only turning back to look at us a couple of times his eyes wide in fear, I smiled when Cyrus' grip tightened around me before letting go.

"Muchacho, run and check out the tower. Have a look-see, yeah?" Cyrus ordered Johnny who nodded and began to run over to the watchtower, walking away from Cyrus a little I put my hand over my eyes looking at the emptiness around us there was nothing for miles.

"You come with us" I heard Cyrus say behind me roughly "You too," he said again before grabbing my arm and pulling me along with him "Hey!" I called in surprise as Cyrus' held a grip on my bicep as Cindino struggled to walk with Cyrus pulling him along.

Cyrus threw Cindino down on a rusty looking lawn chair before smirking at him "Stay" he called to Cindino like a dog before pulling me along with him as we climbed to the top of the plane watching as the convicts looted the place of all it's items.

I smiled as I sat on top of the plane closing my eyes and leaning on my arms behind me basking in the heat and sunlight, sighing I smiled feeling free I guess this is why Cyrus and Nathan took over the plane in the first place. Freedom.

"Just what is going on in that head of yours" I heard behind me I turned to see Cyrus smiling down at me obviously enjoy my happiness "Freedom," I told him as I pushed myself into standing an walking closer to him.

"I've never been truly free until now" I mumbled as I played with the buttons on his police shirt as he watched. "You make me feel things I've never felt before," I told him sighing before letting go of his shirt "and I'm not sure if that's a good thing or not"

Cyrus sighed before grabbing my upper arms "You can't help what you feel" he mumbled to me as I looked up at him "Tell me what you feel" he ordered letting go of me, looking up at the man who I'd adored for years I knew what I felt I knew exactly what I felt and that scares me.

"Do I scare you?" Cyrus taunted as he took a step towards me "Do I make you nervous?" he asked taking another step making me walk back. "Do I worry you, repulse you?" Cyrus continued to walk me back until we were at the tail end of the plane.

Cyrus pushed me against the vertical stabilizer of the plane and smirked "Or are you just upset because I excite you and you don't know what to do about it" looking up at Cyrus quietly he still held his smirk knowing he was right, he always is.

"I should hate you but I don't... I can't!" I shouted at him as he looked at me seriously "I know all of the bad things you do and have done but I still can't bring myself to even dislike you" Cyrus moved my hair away from my face.

"Then don't try" looking down at Cyrus's white shirt I again grabbed the front of his police shirt and played with it deep in thought, Cyrus made me happier even when he wasn't trying. Sure he was rough around the edges and anything could set him off but he was never that way with me.

Glancing up at Cyrus I smiled before jumping into his arms and wrapping my arms around his neck with a grin as I looked at his shocked face " I guess it's just me, you and sandy beaches" Cyrus looked up at me pleased before kissing me deeply as he held onto me tightly.

"Swing low, sweet chariot Comin' for to carry me home" Pulling back from Cyrus I looked around confused as he sighed in annoyance before he set me down and walked back over to the middle of the plane and looking down.

Walking over I saw Nathan singing whilst holding a gun to the guard's heads I gasped quietly as I saw Nathan in a different light "Oh, no. What the hell you think you're doin'?" my head whipped to the side to see Cameron walking out of the plane and heading towards Nathan with an angry look on his face.

"It's time to off the pigs," Nathan told Cameron joyfully as he cocked his gun and pointed it toward the beaten up guards who were on their knees making me frown and shake my head "You can't do that" Cameron objected putting his hand up towards Nathan.

I turned and watched Cyrus's face but he looked emotionless "You're not going to let him kill them are you?" Cyrus looked over at me and rubbed his chin "Why not?" gasping I frowned at him "because they're innocent people" would he really let Nathan do this? Was I wrong about them?

Cyrus shook his head and ran a hand through my hair "If you worry about yesterday's failures, then today's successes will be few. The future depends on what we do in the present" he recited as he looked at me softly.

"Quote Gandhi all you want it's still wrong," I told him raising an eyebrow in annoyance that he thought he could throw quotes around and I wouldn't be mad that he was going to let Nathan kill all those guards down there.

Cyrus looked over at me in surprise "You knew that?" I sighed but nodded and looked at Cyrus sadly "Please Cy" Cyrus looked at me before rubbing his face and looked back at the two men who were still arguing "What exactly are we discussing here?" he asked as if we weren't just watching the whole thing go down.

Nathan looked up at us surprised to see us standing on the edge of the plane "Poe don't want me to off the pigs" Nathan muttered as he pointed his gun in Cameron's direction, I watched Nathan carefully he was starting to lose it, he was getting murderous.

"Well, it's not difficult to surmise how Nathan here feels about killing guards and my own proclivities are, uh well-known and, uh, often-lamented facts of penal lore. What I'm wonderin' is why you have any opinion about it at all" Cyrus asks as he walked along the plane scratching the top of his head.

"Cyrus, this is your barbecue, man, and it tastes good" Cameron drawled as also looking up at us making little eye contact with me "But I was just sayin' to Mr. Dog over here, that if it was my barbecue I'd wait for that old jumbo jet in the sky before I start killin' our only leverage" Cameron finally looked at me it was like he was trying to read the body language between Cyrus and me.

Nathan growled and cocked his gun "Shut the fuck up!" when he realized Cyrus hadn't said anything in Nathan defense "Don't you want to get high and get laid?" Cameron taunted in his thick southern accent looking between Cyrus and Nathan who was beginning to sweat and breathe heavily.

"Shit. Oh, fuck this!" Nathan said grabbing one of the guards who whimpered at the strong man's grip and pushed the gun to the back of his head roughly "Nathan, no!" I cried out trying to push myself past Cyrus who held a tight grip on me.

Nathan looked up at me with soft eyes as a tear made it's way down my cheek "It's better this way baby girl" Shaking my head I looked back at Cyrus desperately, I noticed he was thinking to himself "Put the gun down. Put the gun down, Nathan. Poe's right. We're goin' to Plan B.".

I smiled as Nathan threw the guard down in defeat "We need to get a refueling truck and a tractor. So get back there and dig the plane out" Cyrus ordered as I threw myself into his arms happily as he grabbed my waist as he helped me off the plane.

Getting back onto the ground I was immediately tackled into a hug by the feminine looking Hispanic who I was told was called 'Sally can't dance' "Come on girl you can help me" I looked up at Cyrus who just looked amused before nodding to 'sally' who was looking at Cyrus questioningly.

"Bring her back in one piece" he told 'Sally' dangerously who just nodded happily and linked arms with me, Laughing falsely I looked back at Cyrus "What are you doing" I asked through my smile so I wouldn't offend 'Sally' he just smiled and waved sarcastically "Have a nice time ladies".

'Sally' pulled me along to the old looking buildings, I looked back at Cyrus again who was just laughing before he turned and walked to the other convicts yelling orders along the way.

"What are we lookin' for?" I questioned as 'Sally' pulled me into one of the buildings "Clothes girl, I feel so manly in these" 'Sally' said shivering in her prison clothes.

Smiling I laughed a little at 'Sally's' theatrics before deciding to help, looking around I found a suitcase and threw it on the floor, kneeling down I opened it and began to throw out some of the clothes before holding up a purple dress with a smile "It's so you".

'Sally' gasped and took it from me and held it to her/ his body, I'm going to guess Sally identifies with a female pronoun as she doesn't want to look manly "Yes!" throwing off her clothes 'Sally' quickly shuffled into the dress.

"Zip me up?" she asked nicely turning her back to me and looking at me over her shoulder as I zip up the old fashion purple dress, I smiled as 'Sally' began to twirl daintily as she looked at herself in a mirror on the wall.

"So you and Cyrus the Virus huh?" I looked at 'sally' and nodded with a small smile as I remembered the kisses we've had "I guess so" she smiled deviously "you must be something special huh" frowning I wondered what she was talking about until I heard screaming, leaving 'sally' to look around I walked outside.

Seeing Cyrus and the others looking over at a warehouse I frowned until I heard a roaring noise, glancing at the warehouse I gasped seeing a plane begin to emerge from inside "That's my fuckin' plane!" I heard Cyrus shout from across the airfield.

Looking around I saw a crane and began to run to it hoping to stop the plane in time, Jumping inside the crane I began randomly pushing buttons hoping for the best when the top of the crane began to lower as the plane slid under it.

Looking to the right I let out a scream as I saw the wing of Cindino's airplane heading for me before I felt a crushing blow and then nothing.

 


	17. Cy- Anora

Cyrus stood next to the jailbird twisted a bolt onto a hook as he looked around at the other convicts digging at the sand around the plane like good worker ants "Viking, about time to go and get that tractor, yeah?" Cyrus ordered to the burly blonde inmate as he continued to turn the bolt.

Viking nodded and threw down his shovel "Yeah" he mumbled in agreement and ran over to the tractor sitting on the other side of the airfield.

Cyrus looked up and over to the building where he knew Nicole was and gave a small smirk at what she and the very feminine inmate could be talking about especially with the look of help she gave him before 'Sally' dragged her away.

"I'll get the fuel truck" Cyrus turned to see Poe behind him "Thanks, Poe," Cyrus said as Poe bent down to pick up the thick rope from the floor handing it to him.

"You've proven to be a most useful mammal," Cyrus told the Texan truthfully as he took the rope "'Many hands make light work' my daddy taught me that" Poe recited to Cyrus with a look of fondness that made Cyrus sick, Poe was obviously close to his family.

"You know what my daddy taught me?" Cyrus asked Poe without looking up at him "What's that?" Poe asked interested as Cyrus looked up at him with a vicious smirk "Nothin'".

Poe nodded and looked back at Cyrus with a grin "Self-educated man" Poe told him walking off leaving Cyrus wondering if Poe was going to continue being an ally, being locked up for so long Cyrus knew giving trust away was dangerous.

Cyrus looked over to see the Cindino still sitting on the chair he put him earlier and threw a shovel over to him smirking when the South American drug lord fumbled to catch it with a look of confusion.

"You expect me to?" Cindino started obviously shocked at what Cyrus wanted him to do "Dig" Cyrus deadpanned as Cindino glared at him before starting to dig with the others.

"All right, girls! It's Miller time! Take yourselves a break. Cigarettes!" Curly shouted as he ran across the airfield with a trolley cart full of cigarettes and other things as the other convicts began to cheer and whoop they ran over to Curly as he began throwing the cigarettes to them "We got whiskey!" he cheered as he named all of the things he was able to pillage.

Cyrus walked away from the plane to watch Curly handing out the alcohol and cigarettes to the convicts as they all surrounded him and fought over what they could get out of the trolley cart.

"Want me to break this up?" Nathan offered as he walked up beside Cyrus shovel in hand sweat soaking through his shirt "No leave 'em be. You know how happy they are when they get somethin' that don't belong to 'em" Cyrus tells Nathan with a smirk as he watches the commotion.

"You seen baby girl," Nathan asks as he breathes heavily from the laborious work "She's still with Ramon," Cyrus said causally using the small Spanish man's real name one in which 'Sally' hated.

"Trust me she's safe" Cyrus and Nathan both laughed at the thought of Ramon trying to take on Nicole knowing she'd come out the winner.

Cyrus nods happily when he sees Viking pulling up on an old farm tractor and hands Swamp Thing the cable rope and hook he'd been putting together earlier.

Swamp attaches the cable to the front of the tractor and drives over to the back of the plane and begins to tie it to the metal hook on the back of the plane.

"Where's the fuel truck?" Viking asks as he stands next to Cyrus who was reminded about Poe getting the fuel truck, Cyrus looks out into the airfield for any sign of Poe or the fuel truck but nothing "Where indeed" Cyrus questioned to himself suspiciously.

Cyrus looks back to the plane where the convicts and guards were beginning to dig again, the hole around the bottom of the plane was large enough now to see the wheels almost ready to be pulled out but they wouldn't be getting all the way to Mexico until they got more fuel into the plane.

"Yo Cyrus!" one of the convicts called running over and telling him that Johnny seen someone coming over at the tower, Cyrus and Nathan looked at each other before running over to the tower "How long we got til they get here?" Cyrus questioned looked at the sand billowing up in the horizon showing that the cavalry was coming for them.

"10, 12 minutes, tops," Nathan replied as they both stared over at the oncoming cars in disbelief how did they know where they were? They both ran back over the airfield only two things on both of their minds, Getting the plane out of the sand and getting Nicole.

Cyrus walked up to the plane and ushers everyone to move faster "Let's go, gentlemen. The cavalry is on its way" Cyrus' eyes flicker over to the buildings where he had last seen Nicole he knew she was ok but the feeling of wanting her by his side was starting to get to him "I want this airplane out now" Cyrus shouted again feeling more irritated.

The convicts finished with their digging all start to gather up the ropes and tie them to the plane "Come on" they all shouted at each other all feeling the pinch of the police practically on their tails, Cyrus gave one more look for Poe before helping the other convicts to pull the plane out of the sand.

Cyrus looks up wanting to see Cindino struggling to do his part knowing the drug lord has never done any manual labor before but Cyrus' cocky smile was soon gone when he realized that Cindino was nowhere to be seen "Where's Cindino?" Cyrus shouts to Nathan who was whipping the other convicts to get them t work faster "I ain't seen 'em" Nathan shrugged looking unconcerned.

Cyrus grits his teeth wondering where Cindino was and what he could be up to when suddenly a whirring sound came from inside the storage depot and a plane comes blasting through the tarpaulin and across the sand "That's my fuckin' plane!" Cyrus screams as he and the other convicts watch angrily as the plane passes them.

All of the convicts watch helplessly as the plane speeds down the sand ready to take off when suddenly the crane starts to lower just as the plane goes under it, Cyrus frowns in wonder when he sees the plane crash into the crane ripping off the wings who had been controlling the crane?

The crane cuts through the small plane like butter the front of the plane comes apart from the rear and careens towards the small gas station, the nose of the jet plows straight through the fuel tanks and into the gas station building as gasoline starts to rain down on top of the broken plane.

Cyrus and the other convict run over to the plane each of them hoping to confront the South American drug lord who fooled them all "Go find Nicole and check who moved that crane" Cyrus ordered to Nathan who nodded and ran off.

A small groan echoed through the broken plane and Cyrus smirked as Cindino climbed out of the back of the plane unsteadily reminding him of Bambi, a book he mesmerized to read to Nicole when she was a child.

"Cyrus, help me" Cindino pleaded as he struggled to get from the wreckage but Cyrus just stood glaring at the man "Looks like you missed your connection" Cyrus growled out as Cindino continued to lie and beg "We were-- We were coming to get you" Cindino lied as Cyrus looked over to Swamp who was stood next to him smoking a cigarette that Curly had stolen.

Cyrus took the cigarette from Swamp's mouth and Cindino looked over to him in fear as he noticed the gasoline flooding around him "Cy-?" he begged but Cyrus wasn't budging he looked around carefully in case those familiar soft Hazel eyes were watching him "-anora" Cyrus finished before he flicked the lit cigarette over to Cindino.

The cigarette bounced onto the floor and quickly set the gasoline alight burning the man in front of them alive, Cyrus didn't flinch as the screams coming from Cindino's mouth he could only watch as the flesh on his body melted as Cindino tried to crawl away one last time before dropping to the floor dead.

* * *

 

**So this chapter is just Cyrus' pov and what happens in the time that Nicole is helping 'Sally' find a dress and other things, Also if anyone's wondering why I keep writing 'Sally' with the apostrophe marks is because I don't want people getting confused with Sally the guard and Sally Can't Dance the convict.**


	18. Poe vs Larkin

Vince Larkin watches from behind a plane in the depot as Cindino's 'friends' screw a silencer onto the end of his gun and points it to Cameron Poe's head although the Texan didn't look worried.

"Well, hooray for the sounds of fuckin' silence" he grunted sarcastically as Vince slowly made his way over to them gun raised "freeze!".

All 3 of the Spaniards turn to face Vince in shock as Cameron with an alarming speed grabs the first guys arm and hits him in the elbow and punches him in the back of the head.

Still holding the guy he moves his arm and shoots the other guy in the leg, before pulling the first guy closer and hitting him with a knee into the chest, then elbows the third man in the face whilst simultaneously punching the first guy in the face before finally roundhouse kicking the third guy sending him to the ground.

As Cindino's men lay groaning on the floor Cameron kicks away their weapons as he points the silenced gun on shocked looking Vince who hand shook as he held onto his gun.

"You're Cameron Poe," Vince says as he gives a deep exhale after seeing just what the man can do, he was a fighting machine all on his own. Cameron nods stoically his gun still trained onto Vince and vice versa "That's right".

"I'm Larkin" Vince announces his voice still shaky as they eye each other cautiously "Hello, Larkin" Cameron greets but doesn't move an inch, his arms steady, unlike the marshal officer who was obviously still in shock at Cameron's fighting display.

"I got your message," Vince tells Cameron as he swallows hard looking at the gun in Cameron's hands and then back to his eyes "Where are the troops?" Cameron questions calmly like this was an everyday occurrence for him.

"They'll be here" Vince mutters trying to sound strong in front of the army ranger "They'll be here?" Cameron mocked noticing that Vince didn't look or sound too sure "Uh-huh. In a minute" Vince nods still looking dubious.

"Listen, Poe, can I lower this?" Vince questions the ex-ranger/convict as he nods towards the gun "Go ahead" Cameron insists but doesn't move an inch to lower his weapon in return.

"You gonna lower yours?" Vince asks desperately but Cameron still doesn't move, he didn't change his demeanor at all "Sorry, boss, but there are only two men I trust. One of them's me. The other's not you".

Vince nods and notices Cameron give off a small smirk a sign that he could be talked to he just needed to show that he could be trusted "So Cindino was running a drag on everyone" Vince asks as he moves his head to indicate the plane.

"Yeah" Cameron nodded, back to looking stoic "If you can't trust a South American drug lord, who can you trust, huh?" Vince mutters with a little laugh but Cameron doesn't.

"That was a joke" Vince informs carefully in case Cameron didn't understand "I'm glad you told me. Now I gotta get back to the plane".Cameron tells the marshal officer but doesn't move from his spot, gun still pointed firmly at Vince's heart.

Vince huffs and lowers his weapon hesitantly "You're a free man, Poe. What are you doin'?" an emotion passed over Cameron's face but it was gone as soon as appeared "I can't trade a friend's life for my own, Larkin. That's all".

Vince smiles with knowing sigh "You got a friend on board?" he knew it, no army ranger turns rouge for any reason unless it's a good reason "See, I knew I was right about you. I read your file. You're not such a bad guy. Just always in the wrong place at the wrong time".

Cameron gives a short nod but says nothing "You see Cameron I got someone aboard that plane I need to keep safe too" Vince tells the man as Cameron looks at him in acknowledgment "The girl" Poe mutters knowing exactly who Vince was talking about he himself had been keeping an eye on her.

"Yeah, her name's Nicole" Vince informed but he had the feeling Cameron already knew her name "Is she ok? What's Cyrus doing with her?" Vince started spewing out questions as the Texan looked on wondering what this had to do with Vince.

"She's fine for now, Cyrus is keeping her close to him," Cameron tells the marshal who looks worried about the girl "she's changing Larkin" Vince looked up at Cameron shocked "God what's he doing to her," Vince asks himself aloud.

Cameron watches Vince internally beat himself up "I'll keep her safe, Goodbye Larkin" Cameron lowers his weapon and turns to walk off "I spoke to your wife" Vince calls out hoping to stop Cameron "In person?" Cameron asks quietly as he turns to face the marshal again.

"In person" Vince agrees as he senses Cameron's walls coming down "And your little girl" Cameron's face changes completely when he realizes his daughter came to see him "You saw Casey?" Cameron asks gently as Vince nods slowly.

Cameron stops and thinks before looking over to Vince "If this thing goes bad, Larkin, I'm afraid my daughter...won't understand" Cameron thinks again and sighs "If you talk to my wife again, you tell her...I love her, She's my hummingbird".

Vince nods in agreement as he listens to Cameron talk "But I couldn't leave a fallen man behind. You'll do that for me, won't you, Larkin?" Cameron questions Vince who seems to be choosing his words wisely "Sure I will. What are you gonna do for me?".

Cameron smirks over at Larkin "What do you think I'm gonna do? I'm gonna save the fuckin' day" Vince sighs with relief when Cameron runs back out of the depot "Jesus Christ" he mutters running a hand down his face knowing how bad that could have been.

Shaking himself he put his gun back in its holster and sneaks off out of the depot, seeing the convicts still digging the plane out Vince hid in one of the hollowed out cars waiting for the right time to do something, anything to tackle this situation.

Vince popped his head up to look out of the windscreen for any sight of Cameron but the Texan was nowhere in sight "damn it" Vince sighed to himself wondering what Cameron's plan was and just how exactly he was going to 'save the day'.

Hearing Cyrus' voice ringing out through the sandy airfield a thought rung through his mind, turning carefully in the car Vince looked through the back window where he could see all of the convicts working hard to get the plane out of the ground.

"Where's Nicole?" Vince muttered to himself seeing the self-proclaimed 'virus' but no blonde haired girl in sight, Vince began to worry Cameron told him that Nicole never left his side so where was she now?

Vince was so deep in thought and worry about Nicole he didn't see Cindino run past him until he heard the deep roar of a jet starting up, Vince slowly got out of the car and walked over to the tarp keeping the plane hidden.

Lifting up the tarp Vince's eyes widened when he was suddenly thrown back by a scorching heat and force from the plane's engine, he watched in horror as the plane passed over him and out of the depot.

Vince stood and watched as the plane made it's way down the sandy runway leaving Vince Larkin wondering what the hell he was going to do now until he saw a miracle happen, the crane started to lower in front of the plane.

Vince internally cheered when he saw the crane rip through the plane, stopping it from taking off, he cheered when he saw the plane ripped in two but Vince stopped cheering when he saw the blonde girl he'd come to save be thrown from inside of crane when the planes arm crashes through the crane "Oh god no, Nicole".


	19. I Was His.

Cyrus began to turn to walk away deep in thought as the body of the traitor lay still in flames, he had been doubled crossed and now had to think of a way to get himself and Nicole out of dodge before the cops got to them.

"Cyrus!"Nathan's voice shouted making Cyrus groan as he lost his train of thought, turning to berate his only friend Cyrus' stomach dropped at the sight in front of him, Nathan running over to him with a limp form in his arms. His Nicole.

Cyrus pushed past the other convicts roughly and towards his girl who wasn't moving and looked dead "What the fuck happened Nathan?!"Cyrus shouted as Nathan placed the young girl on the floor gently as he stuttered out words obviously worried about the girl he had come to care for too.

"It was her inside the crane Cy, the plane hit her," Nathan told his fellow convict rubbing his head looking troubled as Cyrus began to try and find a pulse or any signs of breathing "Dammit" Cyrus shouted when he couldn't find any signs of life or consciousness in Nicole.

"She's not breathing" Cyrus shouted at Nathan who began to pace not knowing what to do to help, Cyrus pinched Nicole's nose and brought his mouth to hers, blowing into her mouth he couldn't help but think of how quickly things had gone wrong and how they had been in a similar embrace not even an hour ago except then Nicole was kissing him back.

Pumping her chest Cyrus felt his mind start to race at the thought of losing her after all he'd only just got her "Come on Nicole!" Cyrus shouted as he continued to pump on her chest noticing her lips had started to turn blue "No".

The other convicts started to crowd round Cyrus and the young girl not being able to make sense of the sight in front of them, had she really tried to help them? Nathan looked down in anticipation as Cyrus continued to work on Nicole, giving her CPR and shaking her shoulders trying to bring her to consciousness.

"Don't you do this to me,Nicole" Cyrus growled quietly at Nicole who lay still on the hard ground showing no signs of getting back up "fuck" Nathan whispered to himself trying not to break down at the sight in front of him, he felt responsible for Nicole and this is what happens to her.

"I think she's dead"Viking dumbly said aloud as Cyrus stopped giving Nicole CPR for a second to glare up at the blonde convict who shrinks back in fear of what Cyrus and Nathan could do to him, all the convict knew how much they both cared about the girl which is why they haven't touched her.

Suddenly realizing he had to make a choice when he heard how close the sirens had gotten "Cy?"Nathan muttered wondering why he had stopped helping Nicole, Cyrus looked back down at Nicole's face and in a moment of pure emotion sent a heavy hit to the center of her chest making his choice.

* * *

 

Feeling a weight hit me I sat up straight gasping for breath feeling like I had gone to hell and back whilst simultaneously being hit in the chest by a bulldozer, finding myself in Cyrus' arms I coughed heavily as my lungs struggled for air as the inmates began to cheer

I looked around an noticed I was on the floor with Cyrus with the other inmates surrounding us, I looked at Cyrus whose face held a thankful expression as he pulled me closer to him "Don't do that again" Cyrus whispered into my hair sounding almost vulnerable?

My eyes roamed around again until they met Nathan's worried ones "what the hell happened to me" I asked weakly, the blonde prisoner, Viking, stepped forward "You died" he told me sounding sheepish as Cyrus glared at him.

"I knew you would be the death of me" I joked but Cyrus just looked at me annoyed "That's not funny" he hissed quietly as he looks me over "Shit the cops man" Johnny swore as I suddenly noticed the sound of siren's blaring loudly.

Cyrus suddenly grabbed me in his arms and starting running back to the plane with the other convicts following us, Cyrus placed me back on the floor but kept one arm around my waist as he took his gun from his waistband and shot the lock off the cargo hold.

"Sweetheart can you get in there and pass us all the guns," Cyrus asked holding my face as I swayed a little still feeling out of it, looking at the small cargo hole I nodded and climbed in and began passing guns to Cyrus trying not to think what they were going to do with them.

Pushing past the guilt and visions of all the innocent people him and the other convicts were about to hurt or kill I continued to give Cyrus the weapons.

Looking at the last gun in my hand it had been a long time since I had been to the shooting range and the gun felt wrong in my hands "That's all of them" I told Cyrus handing him the weapon.

Looking around the cargo hold for anything else I gasped seeing the body of Billy laying dead on the floor with a pipe sticking out of his chest.

This must have been what Cameron and Garland were talking about "Two went down, one came up" that's what Garland had said, no wonder Cameron freaked out.

"Cyrus" I called in shock as my eyes continued to look up the body of a badman but I couldn't help but feel something but I couldn't place it, surely it couldn't be sorrow? Billy was a killer but I couldn't help but think I felt this way because of Cyrus.

Feeling Cyrus crawl into the cargo next to me I tore my eyes away from Billy and onto Cyrus whose eyes roamed over his former comrade "He's dead" I whispered to him as his face remained emotionless before helping me out of the cargo hold and steadying me when I staggered.

"Are you okay?" Cyrus asked me quietly as the others began to familiarize themselves with the guns and excitedly chatting among themselves they lived for this type of violence "Yeah" I replied shortly looking at the man I had unintentionally fallen for.

"Stay with me" Cyrus ordered as we walked away from the plane, nodding I followed Cyrus silently as we stood in the sand setting up a miniature version of the airfield "Considering my audience, I'm gonna make this very quick, very simple" I smirked at Cyrus's tone and knew that he was talking about Viking.

"This is the boneyard," he says drawing two lines in the sand either side of 4 coke cans "This is the hangar. This is our plane" I looked up to see everyone nodding as they waited for Cyrus to continue"What's that?" Viking asked nodding to the floor making everyone look back to the floor.

Cyrus looked at him in disbelief "That's a rock" he said flatly as I let out a few little laughs as Viking looked like a scolded puppy dog"Okay" Cyrus sighed harshly before carrying on with his plan.

"The convoy will enter the boneyard through here. Initially, we take out the first car" Cyrus crushed the first can with his wooden stick "Then we take out the last creating a trap, an airtight cage filled with lots and lots of dead people"

Lowering my eyes to the ground I was still uncomfortable with the whole killing thing but I was starting to realize it was mine and Cyrus's only chance to get away together, if we don't get out of here we can't be together and the thought of never seeing him again suddenly made my stomach turn.

"Nathan, set everybody in their position, yeah?" Cyrus ordered Nathan as the convicts began to walk off "Bring me those propane tanks" Cyrus shouted to the convicts who were starting to set all the traps up.

Cyrus showed the convicts where to put the tanks before sending them off to Nathan for their positions before turning to me with his hand out expectantly "Let's go" he called to me when he saw me not moving.

Looking at his open hand this felt like a point of no return like If I took his hand now I was okay with him being who he was "Nicole?" Cyrus called again his hand still outstretched, smiling to myself I placed my hand in his, I was his.


	20. Bullet Wounds

"Let's go" Cyrus said as he gently pulled me over to one of the broken, unused planes "Come on sweetheart" he murmured as he lifted me up in the plane effortlessly, he climbed up after me and pulled me into the corner behind him "You stay here, don't move".

Crouching down into the corner my heart began to race in excitement and nervousness I felt before was starting to disappear, Cyrus looked over to me seriously as he picked up his gun "You look oddly calm".

I smiled as I crouched down to keep myself safe "You have to admit, I'm getting better at this" I let out a small laugh as Cyrus turned and pulled his gun up to his eye line and waited "Closer. Closer. Closer.".

Covering my ears I readied myself for the big blast "Now" after Cyrus began shooting the boneyard turned into a free for all shooting range, I cringed as I heard screaming and grunts, the sound of other peoples pain was something I hadn't gotten used to... yet.

Slowly getting up from my spot in the corner I looked out of the front window of the plane to see fire and chaos "Always stay one step ahead of your enemy" I mumbled remembering what Cyrus had told me once when I told him about the girl in school pulling on my pigtails, I cut hers off and put them in her backpack.

"Get back to the plane!" Cyrus shouted to the other convicts as he shot with a handgun seemingly running out of bullets "Come on Sweetheart" Cyrus shouted to me and I ran into his arms as we looked out into the carnage.

Tugging on my arm I realized what Cyrus wanted me to do and I groaned "Oh you suck" I told him with a small scream as we jumped out of the plane, hitting the floor I noticed a man with a gun pointed at Cyrus.

"Cyrus" I shouted pushing us out of the way as the man opened fire, gasping as the adrenaline ran through my body I realized I had just saved Cyrus's life and he by the look on his face he knew it too.

Cyrus took his handgun out and shot a single bullet at the officers face making him drop dead to the ground, pulling me up Cyrus dragged me towards the plane still shooting behind him.

Running onto the plane Cyrus ran in front of me to the cockpit as I watched Sally kicked a now locked up Johnny who looked like he'd taken a beating "What's going on?" looking at Sally's disheveled look I realized "Did he?" I questioned quietly dreading the answer until she shook her head making me sigh in relief.

"Just take it and let's go" Cameron shouted to Odell who was on the floor sweating as he injected himself "Get ready to move," Cameron told me as I raised an eyebrow "Move where?" Cameron looked over at Sally who just nodded They knew something that I didn't.

"Now, come on!" Cameron shouted pulling up a healthier looking Odell "Okay, I'm comin'" Odell said running to the back of the plane, Cameron grabbed me tightly his arms crossing over mine "Hey wait" I said struggling against the ex-army ranger "Let me go!" I screamed knowing there was no way I could get from his grip.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I shouted hoping Cyrus would be able to hear me "Don't worry Nicole it'll all be okay" Sally comforted as Cameron pulled me towards the ramp at the back of the plane.

As we got to the back of the plane it was too late to leave, we were already in the air, seeing a silver Corvette hanging off a rope connected to the plane I let out a laugh "On any other day, that might seem strange" Cameron drawled.

Knowing there was nothing they could do now I pushed the southern man from me "That right there was the biggest mistake you've ever made" I laughed as Cameron glared at me, he knew I could tell Cyrus everything but apparently they're all hell-bent on saving me "We're losing her" Sally whispered to him as I walked away.

Walking into the cockpit still laughing I smiled at Nathan, Swamp, and Cyrus "What's so funny baby girl?" Nathan asked with a grin obviously my smile was infectious "Nothing" laughing I fell forward a little making Cyrus grab my arms to steady me "Ouch!" I screamed moving my arm away.

Looking at my arm I saw a round hole in my top in-between my bicep and shoulder "What is that?!" I screamed again as the panic began to set in, Cyrus grabbed my arm tightly in his "You've been shot!" he yelled looking angry as Nathan jumped up to look at my new wound.

"Shot? It must have been when I pushed you out of the way" Cyrus nodded and sat me down and began to rifle around in the cockpit looking at something "Nathan go and get me some vodka" Cyrus shouted at Nathan who nodded and rushed out the door, Cyrus pulled at the bottom of my shirt and helped me pull it over my head so I was in my grey vest I had on underneath.

Looking at Cyrus confused I watched as he pulled out a needle and thread out of the first aid kit, feeling my face drain of color it dawned on me what he was about to do, getting up screaming I ran out of the cockpit and straight into Nathan who picked me up with ease.

Sitting me back in the chair I shook my head fighting "No way! You are not..." Cyrus head my arms together steady as Nathan sat behind me to keep me from moving "If we don't do this you will lose too much blood".

Cyrus grabbed the Vodka and poured it on a cloth before looking at me and nodding at Nathan who held me tighter when Cyrus quickly cleaned the wound making me scream again "It's just a graze, no bullet" He told me as finished cleaning it up "Oh good so no stitching" I asked quietly knowing I was wrong.

Cyrus handed me the vodka bottle "You might want some of this" he told me with a smile, taking the bottle off him I chuckled "So now you can add supplying alcohol to the underage to your list of crime" I told him drinking from the bottle as Cyrus watched.

"It's your birthday and you got shot, I think you deserve something plus drinking age is 18 in Mexico" he muttered to me with a laugh as he sat in front of me waiting. Cyrus grabbed my arm and pushed the needle through my skin again and again until it was finally stitched up.

Wrapping my arm with the bandage from the box and helping me put my long-sleeved shirt back on Cyrus looked up at my face and frowned, wiping away the tears I'd let out "All done" taking the bottle from me Cyrus gave it to Nathan "No more" he said laughing as I glared at him.

"Hey I got shot for you" I complained as he just looked at me seriously as if he'd just found out the world was actually round and not flat "Yeah, you did".


	21. Sex on a plane?

"Uh, Cyrus?" Swamp called from the pilot's chair "We lost an engine back there" Cyrus sighed and rubbed his eyes before nodding "What does that mean exactly" Nathan asked standing up from where he was holding me.

Cyrus turned to Nathan looking grim "It means let's not lose another" putting his hand out Cyrus pulled me up carefully and held me close as we exited the cockpit.

I smiled a little seeing the convicts handing out alcohol, cigarettes, and chips, this must be the first time they've felt free and happy for a long time.

Walking down the cockpit stairs we passed Johnny who was still handcuffed and looking terrible, not one of the convicts had helped him or even looked in his direction since we got back on the plane.

Cyrus tsked as he leaned on my shoulders looking at the half beaten man "You hate to see that, A perfectly good rapo humiliated" Cyrus laughed out sarcastically leaving Johnny strung up behind us.

"Come on man help me out" Johnny called out desperately but Cyrus just ignored the serial rapist as we turned to where the other convicts were having a good time "So what are we doin' now?" one of them shouted to Cyrus who looked up indifferent.

One of the convicts walked forward to Cyrus but still at a safe distance away from us "I can understand you puttin' Cindino down like that, but what the fuck are we supposed to do now?" Cyrus growled a little obviously hating being called out.

"It's called plan B. Plan B is a strip in La Cartoza , Mexico. Where the wine runs like water and the women nip at your heels like newborn pups" Cyrus told the convicts who were now looking more excited.

Happy with the answer they got from Cyrus the convicts whooped and cheered excitedly as they went back to drinking and partying as they chattered about the plan.

"and a nice sandy beach for me and you" Cyrus added whispering in my ear and wound his arms around my waist making me smile and causing my heart to beat faster, this was actually happening now it was real.

I smiled at Cyrus and knew this was it, I would go to the end of the earth just to be with him, putting my arms around his neck I kissed his jawline before placing my head on his chest and looking over to the excitable prisoners.

Watching the convicts put a disk into the CD player they'd obviously stolen I smiled as Sweet Home Alabama rang out of the speakers and everyone began to whoop and cheer again.

Looking down the plane I saw Sally, Cameron, and Odell watching mine and Cyrus' exchange with accusing eyes and that's when I realized I needed to tell him about Cameron before anything else can happen.

Cameron was obviously determined to stop the plane and catch all the other convicts before they can escape but I can't let him get to Cyrus, we had to get away, I need him.

"Cyrus I need to tell you something about Poe...." Cyrus looked down at me questioningly as I moved away from him not knowing how he was going to take this or if he was going to be mad at me for keeping it a secret.

Opening my mouth to tell him the truth I got cut off by Nathan who walked up to us looking very angry before handing Cyrus a piece of paper, I watched as Cyrus's face turn into many different emotions and I was confused.

"It's him it's Poe," Nathan fumed before they both turned to me "You knew?" Cyrus asked me dangerously gentle, swallowing hard I nodded there was no way I could lie to him when I was just about to tell him myself.

Cyrus grabbed my unhurt arm "I think we need to talk" he growled quietly and gripped my arm tighter "No" I told him my voice wavering, I didn't think he'd hurt me but I know how quick it takes for a person's temper to flair and lose control.

Cyrus' eyes focused dangerously and I gulped "Now Nicole" He ordered but didn't pull me, he wanted me to go with him willingly, shaking my head I tried to back away.

Cyrus growled under his breath like the purr of an angry lion and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder as I gasped and screamed as I tried to grab onto anything that would keep him from walking away with me "Let go!",

Ordering another convict to open up the hatch to the belly of the plan Cyrus lowered me down and jumped down after me, we stood in silence for a while, my silence was me wondering if I could run for my life now.

Cyrus just looked at me dangerously like I was about to become prey "So sweetheart I think we should address the obvious situation" he told me as he quickly turned us so I was pushed up against the wall and he stood in front of me.

Slamming his hands above my head I screamed I still knew he wouldn't really hurt me but he was also very angry at this point "Tell me what you know, everything" looking up at his face I said nothing but my eyes obviously told a different story.

Cyrus grabbed my face between his hands and frowned when I flinched away "I'm not angry with you Nicole, I get that you want to save them but you can't. So now tell me everything, who is he?".

Feeling a tear fall I sniffed it wasn't them I wanted to save I really do want to be with Cyrus and forget about my old life but I can't help but feel some protectiveness over Sally she'd been better to me in one week than my parents had been in 18 years.

"Vince told me Poe's an ex-army ranger" I whispered as a tear slipped over my lips, Cyrus swore as he started to pace before putting his hand either side of me again "And?" he pushed knowing there was more.

Breathing deeply I sighed shakily "he was the one who ratted you out at Carson City" Cyrus looked at me nodding for me to continue "What about Lerner?".

"Cameron wrote a message to Vince on Pinball's body when Nathan made him check out the landing gear. He also killed Billy" Cyrus looked behind us to where Billy was still laying lifeless with his eyes wide open.

"So what now?" I questioned him crossing my arms protectively over myself "Is that all?" Cyrus asked still looking at Billy's body before turning to me, I watched as his eyes softened a little "That's it" I affirmed softly as he rubbed his thumb over cheeks to wipe away my tears.

"Now we've got to deal with Poe and then we can carry on to Mexico" Cyrus explained to me as he rubbed a hand over his face as I looked up at him.

I just nodded dumbly "I'm sorry I should have told you" I mumbled as he pulled my arms away from their crossed position and pulled me closer to him "I don't even know why I didn't because I want it to be what you said" I explained to him as I wrapped my arms around his waist.

I looked up and noticed Cyrus' confused face "Me and you, remember?" I recited with a smile when his face changed and a happy nod came from him.

looking up at him I couldn't help but notice all the things I hadn't really paid attention to before but now I could see him in a different light and I liked it.

"What are you thinking about sweetheart?" Cyrus asked and I smiled feeling his chest rumble against mine "just about how handsome you are" I told him coyly.

Cyrus smirked and pushed me against the wall again making me gasp in surprise, something that Cyrus took full advantage of as he quickly pressed his mouth to mine and his tongue slide against mine.

I moaned and put my arms around his neck and pulled my body closer to his needing to feel him against mine "Cy..." I moaned as he picked me up and started kissing my neck.

Wrapping my legs around his waist I couldn't help but feel completely relaxed and anxious at the same time, being with Cyrus made me forget about everything but it also worried me how far I'd be willing to go to be with him.

When Cyrus' hand started to slide up my shirt my mind jumped to anxious, I'd never been with anyone so this was all new to me but he probably knew that.

I gasped when I felt his hand cup my breast in his hand it felt right but I knew I didn't want to do this with him in the bottom of a plane full of convicts "Cyrus" I sighed as I pulled away from him but he didn't put me back down.

"I can't do this here" I whispered as he nodded and kissed me softly "I know" he agreed as he finally let me back down and I leaned up for another kiss like it was a start of an addiction.

I put my hand to my mouth and felt the swell of my lip and smiled as Cyrus looked through some of the boxes until he pulled out a stuffed rabbit and put it in his back pocket.

Cyrus grabbed my arm and looked at me seriously again "No more lying Sweetheart" I nodded quickly I was over trying to help and think about everyone else, now I just wanted to focus on Cyrus and me.

I followed Cyrus to the metal ladder and smiled when he helped me up just like Nathan did before, pulling out his gun Cyrus turned the music off making everyone quieten down.

I watched as I stood by Nathan who looked with a frown "I'm not upset with you" he explained as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder "Plus you look like you had a real good talkin' to down there" he sniggered as I rolled my eyes at him noticing the obvious meaning "Men".

* * *

 

**A/N: Just so you all know most of the gifs I put in my stories are mine unless they are stamped with another creators name, FearlessNikki is the name i use on my gifs because it's the name I use on my makeagif account.**

**Also I know I put in a lot of fluffiness in this chapter but I couldn't help myself haha, I'm not sure if Cyrus is too out of character for you guys or not? Maybe you want more or maybe it's too much and not Cyrus-y enough for you?**

**Let me know what you think?**

 


	22. You promised!

Everyone stood as Cyrus held the gun in his hand threateningly “Someone alerted the authorities at Carson City, someone told them about our Lerner rendezvous, Someone even killed poor Billy Bedlam” My eyes flicked over to where Cameron was sat looking at me,  _he knew._

“Now, could this all be a coincidence? Perhaps. Then someone went and tied a rope to our plane. So I ask you, what is going on?” I watched as Cyrus walked down the plane looking very deadly right now.

“And I answer. We have a traitor in our midst. Now, how do we flush a traitor?” I watched as Cyrus grabbed Sally from one of the cages as she screamed, running forward Nathan grabbed me as I gasped.

“Cyrus no! You promised” I screamed at him as he held the very person he knew meant a lot to me, we had literally just talked about my wanting to save her and now he's using her for leverage “You promised!” I shouted struggling against Nathan who shushed me gently.

Cyrus turned to me still holding Sally's hair making he wince “You lied to me and now this is your punishment” he growled pushing Sally away and aiming a gun at her head “at the count of three I will find out who is on my team and who is not”

I kept struggling against Nathan I couldn't care less about Cameron and Odell but not Sally I couldn't let her die “That would be one, two--” Odell stood up and walked towards us “Wait! It was me. It was me” he told Cyrus who looked over to Cameron .

“Don't listen to him, man. T-T-The insulin made him crazy” Cameron stuttered as he stood by his friend “You have been near death the entire trip?” Cyrus told Odell who nodded his head with a smile “Yeah, motherfucker, it was me”.

Cameron still stood by Odell he now looked worried and sweating “No, he's, he's flipped out, man. He's nuts” Odell walked closer and began taunting Cyrus who still had his gun trained on Sally.

“It's pretty clever, huh, bitch?” Suddenly Cyrus turned and shot Odell in the stomach “No, that's clever!” he shouted as Cameron and Sally both ran to the wounded man.

Cyrus pulled out the letter Nathan had found  _“My daddy is coming home on July 14th. My birthday is July 14th. I'm gonna see my daddy for the first time ever on July 14th."_ Cyrus read out loud mocking Cameron's daughter as he walked to the back of the plane which was still open.

“Make a move, and the bunny gets it” he calls out and holds his gun to the pink bunny's head, looking behind him I saw a helicopter “Cyrus look out!” I screamed as the helicopter started firing at him, Cyrus turned and started firing back at the helicopter.

Nathan pushed me to the floor as bullets began to hit inside of the plane “Go back to the cockpit baby girl” he shouted to me and this time I didn't argue, I really didn't want more bullet holes in my body especially since the first one hurt so much.

I sat up ready to make a dash to the cockpit when more bullets started to rain into the plane I gave a quick glance over to where Cameron, Sally, and O'Dell were and wished I hadn't “Sally! No!” I screamed when I saw holes appear in her body, she'd been shot.

I shrieked when her body fell to the floor “SALLY!” I rushed over to her not caring about the danger of being shot myself,  _I prayed she was still alive_ , dropping to the floor I pulled her to my chest and cradled her against me sobbing when I saw her eyes wide open.

I wailed when I noticed her eyes had turned glassy and empty, she was gone,  _she'd left me_ , “Nicole?” Cyrus shouted confused when he saw me crying until he looked at the still form in my arms _“Sweetheart?”._

Staring down at the person who had become like a mother to me dead in my arms turned my sadness into anger,  _they had done this to me_ , her own team had killed her and now we were going to make them pay.

Closing Sally's eyes I turned to see Cameron looking at me sadly he knew how I felt about Sally “I'm sorry” he whispered as I glared at him “You told her you were going to save her, save us” I growled at him as I dropped Sally's body, she wasn't in there anymore “You failed Poe”.

Standing I gave Sally one last look before making my way to the cockpit walking through all the destruction going on “What's going on out there darlin'” Swamp asked as I calmly walked through the door and sat in the seat next to his.

“Two helicopters are shooting at us,” I told him as he tried to keep the plane steady “You okay there darlin'?” Swamp asked as I sat in the chair “I've never been better” I emotionlessly grinned at the Texan man feeling a new purpose in life, I felt like the last thing keeping my sanity together was gone.

Listening to all the chaos in the plane I closed my eyes and relaxed knowing we'd be fine, Cyrus was unbeatable or so I thought until I heard his booming voice shouting from behind the door “NO! POE!” I opened my eyes wondering what the hell was going on when Poe burst through the door “Land this thing!”.

Swamp turned to look at Cameron confused “Where the hell is the Virus?” he asked when Cameron leaned forward and grabbed the radio before looking back at Swamp “I'm the new captain. Put this thing down”.

Moving to stand Cameron put his hand on my shoulder and pushed me back down as he put the radio up to his mouth “Don't fire” he drawled into the radio and I looked back at the door still hearing Cyrus' screaming voice “What have you done to Cyrus?” I growled to Cameron who spared me a glance before looking away again “Who is this?”

“Identify yourself” two voices shout over each other and I recognize one as Vince's “This is Cameron Poe” Cameron recites as he looks back to the door when Cyrus' voice gets louder “Poe! Poe!”.

Hearing the anger in Cyrus' voice along with the sound of bullets hitting metal I jumped up from my seat when Cameron took his hand off me “I said what did you do” Cameron ignored me once again and looked down at Swamp “Land this thing now!”.

“All right, Poe, the Las Vegas Airport it's just past the strip. It's right there, man. You can make it. All the runways are cleared. Come on, do it, Poe” I heard Vince say over the radio and knew it was now or never.

“I can't let you do this Poe” I snap at the Texan man who I respected only hours ago but now I can see he was in the way of my happiness and he was the one whose fault this was, if he wasn't here none of this would have happened.

Kicking him in the midriff I smirked when he tumbled out of the cockpit door as he groaned and got to his feet I sent a sucker punch to his jaw as I saw heard Nathan cheering me on “Yes! Baby girl, do it!”.

Watching Cameron fall back I heard Swamp laugh from behind me obviously talking to Vince on the radio “Poe's a lil' busy getting his ass kicked by a girl, We got one engine shot to shit zero fuel, and we're droppin' too fast. The strip's where I'm gonna land. Only the word is crash”.

The plane suddenly bounced and I fell forward onto the metal door hitting my head in the process as Cameron got up “Nicole?” he whispered and I groaned unhappily, I just attacked him and he was still making sure I was okay.

Crawling away I held onto the metal part of the walkway when I felt the plane descending as Cameron ran back into the cockpit “Wake up Cyrus!” I heard Johnny shout.

I looked through the metal bars I was holding onto and saw Cyrus lay on the floor unconscious  _“We are fucked”._


	23. Flashback to the present

_Sitting on the floor in front of Cyrus' cell I smiled when I see him lay in his cot, one of his eyes open and a heavy sigh comes from him "You know, my dear, it isn't safe for a little girl to walk through these woods alone." he tells me as he sits up with a small smirk on his face quoting Little Red Riding Hood._

_“My daddy is asleep,” I told him quietly as I held my drawing in my hands waiting to give it to him, Cyrus' eyes lowered to the paper that was quivering in my hands as I shook from excitement “and what do you have there?” Cyrus questioned as he mimicked my sitting position from his side of the glass door._

_“I made it for you in arts and crafts” I squeaked happily as I slid the paper under the door with a grin “It's us” I said when he looked down at the paper excitedly “I can see that sweetheart” Cyrus acknowledged as a smile starts to grow on his face “Just us?” he questioned when he looked up from the paper._

_I nodded quickly giving the older man a sweet smile “Yep, and look we're holding hands” I exclaimed putting my finger on the glass in the direction of the paper “Miss Honey says we have to hold hands with our loved ones so we can keep them safe and they can keep us safe too”._

_Cyrus looked up from the paper and gave me another one of his rare smiles but then looked back down at the picture in confusion “Is that a beach?” he asked turning the paper in his hands a few times._

_“Uh huh, because we can go to the beach together when you get out of here, and we can make sandcastles and swim in the sea. You are still leaving here right?” I whispered to Cyrus my eyes beginning to water thinking of him being in here forever._

_“When I heard they were building Feltham, the new big prison, I knew they were going to send me there, locked up for 24 hours a day, I also knew I'd never see it, I am no longer willing to live just for the privilege of breathing. Do you understand that?” Cyrus asked his eyes looking over my face._

_I shrugged I knew they were going to send him to another place, he had already told me that but the rest of it confused me “What's a privilege?” I questioned as Cyrus sighed rubbing his eyes “Oh to be five again” he muttered before looking at me seriously._

_“This has been years in the making, and nothing is going to stop it, no one will stop me from getting to you” Cyrus explained and it made me happy to know Cyrus wanted to stay with me just as much as I wanted to stay with him, he's my hero._

_“Prison tries to kill everything that's evil inside a man Nicole, That's it's sole purpose. Sometimes, though it works the other way around and everything good inside dies” Cyrus says his voice sounding rough._

_“I hadn't had a good thought in years, Sweetheart. Not one, until two months ago” he informed me as I looked up at him with my eyebrows screwed together “Two months ago?” I repeated trying to think about what could have made him have happy thoughts._

_“Yes, two months ago you literally ran into my life and one way or another we will be free”._

* * *

 

“Sweetheart” I hear over the ringing in my ears along with the feeling of being shook, opening my eyes I saw Cyrus and Nathan stood above me looking worse for ware.

“What happened?” I groaned as I touched something wet on my hand before bringing my hand back and seeing blood “The plane crashed now let's move” Cyrus explained before lifting me up to my feet.

“We crashed?” I repeated as I followed him to the middle of the plane where he pushed out a metal emergency exit and stuck his head in and quickly back out “Let's go” Cyrus informed the few prisoners who had followed us.

“Listen to me carefully I want you to follow me no matter what happens, okay?” Cyrus told me keeping his voice low as I nodded quickly “Okay” I realized this was it, he was making sure we'd find a way to get out together.

Cyrus climbed out of the hatch and pulled my hand to follow him, feeling the glass under my arms I flinched a little but nothing was going to keep me from him, not when we had come so far.

Army crawling under the plane I felt my blood boil when I heard all the sirens and chatter from the police, my new found hatred for them was showing.

Following Cyrus around the plane, we all froze when people rushed around not truly noticing us “What do we do now?” Nathan questioned as we looked around.

“Cyrus” I spoke up and pointed to the stationary fire trucks that weren't being used “Good idea sweetheart” Cyrus muttered before grabbing my hand and rushing over to the trucks.

“Swamp you drive” Cyrus called as he walked me around the other side of the truck “and you sit in here” he instructed and moved his hand to open the door of the fire truck when I pulled him into a rough kiss.

Cyrus pushed me against the cold metal making me moan before opening the door and giving me a small spank on the butt when I climbed up into the cab with Swamp.

“Ready Darlin'?” Swamp smirked revving the truck “How did you get the keys?” I laughed as he took off knocking cars out of the way in the process, Swamp just grinned and laughed.

Looking out the window I saw the carnage Swamp was leaving behind us and let out a loud laugh “Oh yeah real inconspicuous” I told him as he began to laugh with me “As long as we get a long way from here I really don't care”.

Looking in the mirror next to my window I laughed to myself as I noticed Nathan had somehow found himself a fireman's jacket and was swinging from the side handrail “It's really happening, we're going to be free”.

* * *

 

**A/N: So I don't know if anyone read the authors note from the last chapter but I wrote a bit about Cyrus' death and how unbelievable it was, so now I'm struggling to write about that bit but make it more believable.**

**So if anyone has any ideas or anything please let me know!**


	24. We got company

Laughing wildly I squealed when we crashed into a bus stop “Hole in one!” Swamp laughed along with me until he let out a groan “We got company” I frowned until I heard sirens behind us, looking in the mirror again I noticed police bikes following us.

“Fuck” I swore as I bounced around on the seat as Swamp swerved and hit more objects “Don't we have anything up here?” I asked him looking around for some type of weapon “Don't worry Darlin, the virus can handle them” Swamp insisted as I sighed angrily.

Winding down my window I put my head out to see what was going on “Do something Nathan!” I call as more police bikes start following us, Nathan starts to shoot at them but the bullets bounce off their little shields.

My eyes wondered around the part of the truck I could see before looking at Swamp “Can you see Cyrus?” I question him quickly as my heart began to thump when he shook his head “Shit! What if he fell off, what if we've left him behind?” I shouted leaning back out of the window to shout to Nathan.

“Yes!” I cheer when I see water being sprayed from the top of the truck and hitting one of the police officers and I breathed heavily when I realized Cyrus must be stood on top of the truck “Be careful” I whispered knowing he'd wouldn't be able to hear me even if I shouted it.

I let out a loud laugh when I saw the other police officer fly back off his bike when the stream of water hit him “Oooh that looked like it hurt” I sniggered until I saw who was driving on the other two bikes.

“It's fucking Poe and Larkin,” I told Swamp as I quickly looked back into the cab, moving my head back out of the window I swore seeing Vince shooting and hoped Cyrus hadn't been hurt, luckily Vince had run out of bullets and threw the gun away.

“Be careful Swamp!” I called when I noticed Nathan struggling to keep himself on the side of the truck “I'm trying” Swamp shouted back but the swerving didn't stop “Hold on Nathan” I yelled to him but I knew my words would do little to help him until we lost the wonder twins.

I noticed Poe lift himself up higher on the bike “What is he?” my eyes widen when he disappears from my line of view but the bike continues to speed and heads towards Nathan who begins to yell “Nathan” I scream when the bike collides with him creating a small explosion throwing the truck forward.

Swamp grabs my leg as I sob and pulls me back in the cab “What the fuck was that!” he exclaimed looking out of his window “It's Nathan...” I started but couldn't finish, I knew what had happened to him and now I'd lost two people.

Rolling up my window I started to lash out and hit everything I could as tears cascaded down my face “I'm going to fucking kill him!” I shrieked turning to Swamp who looked at me with pity and grabbed my arm as I turned back to my door determined to end Poe.

“Let Cyrus deal with him Darlin'” Swamp advised as I hit my window breaking down again, wiping my eyes I felt another piece of myself break away “He's gone” I muttered trying to coming to terms that I'd never see him again, Poe had taken that away from me.

Hearing footsteps on the top of the cab I looked at Swamp at the same time as he looked at me equally confused “What the hell is that?” I asked him as he shrugs and turns his eyes back to the road until an ax is embedded into the roof of the cab again and again.

Through the small hole I could see Vince's face “You pull over !” he shouted to Swamp who just laughed up at Vince “Yeah, sure. How 'bout this?” Swamp taunted before quickly turning the steering wheel and making the truck swerve again.

Vince obviously hadn't seen me in the truck with Swamp through the small hole and I laughed knowing he was probably worrying about me “Idiot” I clucked as I crossed my arms with a smirk, I was exactly where I needed to be.

Seeing something metal being shoved into the ax made hole I frowned until water began raining from it making me shriek, he was trying to flood us out “I don't wanna drown” I cried out as the water made it hard for us to see out of the window “Vince!” I called but he couldn't hear me over the sound of the water.

Swamp tried to wipe the window with his arm as I tried to keep my head above the water, being so much shorter than him it was a struggle, pushing the metal hose back up I screamed when Vince pushed it back harder.

Hitting the top of the cab I knew Vince wouldn't answer, he didn't even know I was here but I had to do something “Fuck! I'm going to murder them all whilst they sleep” I fumed as I pulled my hair out of its ponytail as it started to get heavy from the water.

Coughing and spluttering I knew I had to move fast before the water got deeper, feeling the truck thump against something I pushed open my door as Swamp flew forward through the window “Oh fuck” I screamed as I pushed myself out of the cab and cried out as the hit the road, bumping a few times before coming to a stop.

Sitting up I watched as Vince jumped from the side of the truck too, bouncing off the top of a car on the way down. Jumping up I started to run down the road after the fire truck when I noticed Cyrus was laying on top of the ladder and Poe looking down at him “Cyrus!” I screamed not ready to lose someone else,  _especially him._

**A/N: Okay so this is the end of the movie story line and the next few chapters will be written off of my own ideas, so if there is anything you'd like to see happen please let me know, things will be different from the original movie ending, some people will die and some won't.**


	25. Follow me

Feeling dread bubble in my stomach I could do nothing but watch as the love of my life was being driven towards a crosswalk that stretches across the street, the happy neon lights were lit and unsuspecting people were crossing over it as Cyrus' body plunged through the glass and out the other side.

“Holy shit” I breathed when a huge explosion of glass and metal come from the walkway, hearing the sound of sirens getting louder I looked up expecting to see Cyrus but he was nowhere in sight “Cyrus?” I whispered as cars started to whizz down the road.

Picking up a shard of glass I held it tight in my hand ready to defend myself if needed, I crept passed fence of the building site trying to get out of sight in case Larkin or Poe saw me and tried to take me with them, I need to find Cyrus.

Walking backward with my eyes watching the alleyway I had come from I screamed when I felt a hand over my mouth and my body quickly being pressed to the wooden fence of the building site, my eyes widened and my scream stopped when I saw who had a hold of me.

“Shh princess” Cyrus hushed as he looked around the wall, looking back at me his hand dropped from my mouth and I jumped on him with a cry, “I thought you were dead” I sobbed as he held me tight.

“You're not getting rid of me that easily” Cyrus smirked as pulled me back before looking around suspiciously “What are we going to do now” I asked as I started to panic “we've got no plane, the police are everywhere and Nathan is...” letting out a sob I still couldn't believe he was gone forever.

Cyrus rubbed my arms "why are you all wet?" I frowned at him "Not now Cyrus. Just think of a way out of this" I groaned as he looked deep in thought, I knew he was trying to think of a logical way out of this and that is what he does best but my hope of getting away with him had shattered completely.

“We need to find a car” He finally says looking down at me “To go where?” I asked shivering as my clothes clung to my body from being soaked by Larkin, Cyrus looked down at me before grabbing my hand and guiding me back to the road.

We hid in the shadows as Cyrus looked around carefully, everyone seemed to be focusing on the fire truck and finding Cyrus “Follow me” Cyrus mumbled as he stealthily walked over to a lone car sitting on the road.

Creeping towards the car with Cyrus I watched as he skilfully broke into the car without alerting anyone, hope was slowly starting to creep back in until a voice rang out freezing me to the spot “Nicole?”.

Cyrus stood tall glaring over my shoulder as I turned slowly to see my father standing behind us looking terrified “baby, come here, get away from that madman” I looked up at Cyrus whose glare hadn't left my father's figure.

“Well... well Tommy boy, you got us” Cyrus drawled as I moved away from him and slowly walked over to my father who smiled nastily as the man behind me “Good girl” my father commented as he reached for me.

Hugging my father I glanced back to Cyrus who looked betrayed and I knew I was making the right decision, I was going to be with the person who cared for me, moving out of my father's arms I could almost see him gloating at Cyrus.

Grabbing the lapels of his suit I smiled at him as he looked down at me “I'm sorry, it's not me, it's you” I told him as I threw him head first into the building next to us, I watched him as he crumpled into a heap

Looking around I found a lone brick obviously from the industrial site and held it above his head, taking a gulp I threw the brick at my father as hard as I could and watched as blood started to flow from his head.

I turned and saw Cyrus calculating the scene in front of him before opening his arms making me smile as I run into them willingly “You didn't doubt me, did you?” I questioned the man I had fallen in love with as he laughed out loud.

Pulling myself closer to what felt safe, what felt like home “They're disgusting creatures all of them” I spat angrily as tears rolled down my cheeks “They all need to pay” Cyrus tipped my head up and brushed my drying hair away from my face “And they will now let's get you out of here”.

Getting into the car I watched as Cyrus pulled out some wires from under the steering wheel and touched them together making them spark “Is it working?” I asked unsure until I heard the familiar roar of a car starting.

“Did you ever doubt me” he smirked as I smiled at him knowingly “never for a second” we both looked at each other for a second before a bang made me jump “Nicole!” I screamed seeing my bloody father looming over the door.

“Cyrus!” I screamed as I moved myself closer to him not knowing what to do, I thought I had killed my dad, I guess the old man was more resilient than I knew “Wait here” Cyrus growled as he opened his door.

Watching him walk around the car I wondered how he would get rid of my father, I knew Cyrus had more death takings on his hands than anyone and wouldn't have any trouble ending my dad but I was still curious at how it would go down.

Opening my door I saw my father swaying as Cyrus laughed at him mockingly “What did you do to her?” My dad boomed motioning to me as I leaned against the car door passively “Well we changed the story, the big bad wolf took little red and made her his” Cyrus bragged as my father held onto his wound looking furious.

The sun was going down more and the light was dimming but it was bright enough to see the 3 of us standing together but unless you saw the red of my dad's blood that seeped through his fingers you wouldn't know what was going on.

“That's my daughter, Cyrus, please” my father begged as I frowned “Nicole, baby, I can get you help. We don't have to tell anyone about this” I looked at him furious “Help I don't need help, I need to be with Cyrus” I fumed as Cyrus who glanced at me before laughing spitefully as he turned back to my father.

“I don't think she wants to go with you Tommy boy” Cyrus taunted as my dad tried to move passed him “Come with me and we can tell the police together everything that happened and where all the convicts are going” dad whispered to me as I felt shocked.

“That's what it is, isn't it” I questioned walking closer to him feeling empty “You only want me because he wants me and you think I'll help you find the others” standing in front of my father I looked into his eyes as he stuttered.

Looking up at him emotionless I couldn't help but feel anything but disgust and anger at him, the way he left me to rot during the riot, never noticing when I had gone missing or even taking an interest in my academic life.

I looked into his eyes and felt nothing, no love or empathy, I just felt like a total stranger to this man now and now that he was trying to take me away from the man who loves me and has protected me my entire life infuriated me.

A smile broke out onto my face as I shoved the glass shard into his chest like a dagger “Nicole?” he gasped as we both lowered to the floor together as he looked up at me with wide eyes as I held him tight, twisting the glass inside of him “Goodnight daddy”.

Watching him take his last breath I stood ripping the shard out his chest and throwing it down a storm drain, I walked back over to Cyrus who grinned at me and pulled me into him tightly “That's my girl” he whispered as I felt myself fill with emotion again, I always felt better in Cyrus' arms.

Standing in my man's arms I felt like nothing could hurt us now, nothing could stop us being together... or so I thought **“Cyrus Grissom! Stop right there!”.**


End file.
